Small Things
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: After the events of Northwest Mansion Mystery, Pacifica is disowned by her parents. With nowhere else to go she takes up residence with the Pines family. This is a collection of moments of her time spent adjusting to life with the weirdest family in Gravity Falls.
1. The First Morning

**This was a spur of the moment thing. I couldn't get pinesinthewoods 'Home is Where the Weird Is' out of my head and just needed to get all my feelings out somehow. I can't draw worth crap, at least not within a decent time frame, so I decided to finally delve into writing something for this fandom. For some reason I've never had the urge to write for Gravity Falls even though every show ever has always made me want to do just that. Maybe its because canon is so perfect and what isn't there fans already draw which imo is so much better than reading a whole story. It's a snapshot moment and idk but the fans are all super awesome artists.**

 **ANYWAY, this story is written under the assumption that you've read pinesinthewoods story because most everything in that story I consider to have happened in this one. The scenes I write for this story take place around the scenes in HIWTWI. Because of this I'll mention at the beginning of each chapter if my chapter occurs before/after something in HIWTWI. There will be slight discrepancies such as when/how Pacifica acquires the llama sweater, but nothing major.**

 **If it isn't obvious, this chapter takes place just after the move in scene in HIWTWI. This is my first attempt at these characters, so please be kind. I suppose that's another reason I've never written for this show, I'm afraid I'll massacre these characters' personalities. I hope you enjoy!**

Pacifica wakes with a start. She jolts up in bed and looks wildly about her. For a second her surroundings only cause her heart to race faster with the unfamiliarity, then realization sinks in. _Oh, right._ She remembers. Last night, she came to the Pines for help – to move in. And they let her. This…this is the twins' room. Slowly she comes down from her panic, but in the end she scarcely feels better. As kind as they were to allow her to stay after all she has done she can't help but hate her situation. This place, it is so beneath her it isn't even funny. The accommodations are surely subpar at best, like a motel, and not even the ones with a pool. Still, she knows she has to try. She can't toss their good will to the wayside like some cheap perfume. So with a sigh she sits up and tosses the covers off.

Her hand shoots to her arm and she scratches. She grimaces. Chafed. The blankets were some rough kind of fabric and it did not sit well with her skin. _Oh well._ She hops from the bed and readies herself for the day. She picks her favorite outfit from her bag and dresses, plucks her makeup from a side pocket and applies it as best she can, and only then does she allow herself to head for the door. Just because she is reduced to relying on others doesn't mean she can let herself slip. Appearance is everything. She is halfway to the door when it hits her. She stops and blinks, turning around to look at both the beds. The twins aren't there. She frowns. They must have let her sleep. Huh. How very…kind. She can see Dipper allowing her this, _maybe_ , if the whim struck him, but from her experience with Mabel she completely expected to be rolled out in a heap on the floor and urged to go, go, GO. She lets out a breath of laughter at the thought. Not so though it seems. Both twins let her be. But then…where could they possibly be right now?

She wanders out to the hallway and down the stairs. She takes small, tentative steps, surveying her surroundings intently. She doesn't know what she expects – to be assaulted by some terrible monster? – but she is apprehensive as she keeps her eyes open for the twins. While she would never admit it, she quite needs them and their knowledge of this place to work her way around and go about establishing some sort of routine. Like breakfast…how does that work here? Surely there are no servants who prepare it every morning for her consumption. So what? Is she to do it herself? The very idea is mortifying, but one which is fears she might have to come to terms with now that she has no other options.

She comes to the first room downstairs and peeks her head through the door. Kitchen. She commits it to memory. No Mabel or Dipper though. She retracts from the room and goes into the next one – the living room it looks like. She recoils at the sight of a giant dinosaur head by the armchair, but quickly moves on. She notes the tv screen flickering and surveys the room over again to see if she missed someone. But no. Despite the television blaring in the background there are no twins. Not even Stan. Although she can't say she's too upset about that, not after he gave off such an angry vibe last night when she arrived. Regardless of Dipper's reassurance that it was _for_ her and not _at_ her, she is still nervous about their uncle.

She slinks along into the gift shop. It is one area she knows very well because even she has wandered down to the shop even if only to make fun of how poorly put together and pathetic the whole scene was. She looks to her left and then to her right. As she turns her head the vending machine suddenly comes to life. It pops open, the whole device shifting, and Pacifica's jaw drops. Her eyes widen, especially when out steps a person.

Ford steps out from the vending machine. At first he doesn't notice her. He came out for a very specific purpose and that is to grab a bite. Then he slip soundlessly back into the basement, unnoticed. The only way to the kitchen though is in her direction and with a bit of a start he sees her tiny form standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello there." Ford waves.

Pacifica stares in awe. "You…you came from behind the vending machine." Her voice is but a breath. A grin stretches clear across her face.

Ford grimaces. "Uh, well, yes." A nervous laugh ekes out. "Usually no one's around to see it though." He rubs at the back of his neck.

Pacifica's gaze shifts from him to the wide open space leading to who knows where. "So is it like a secret lair?" As big as her mansion is, they never had anything like revolving bookcases or hidden doors. As much as she would have wanted to, her parents thought the very notion ludicrous. Any guests who so much as suggested it were immediately belittled and so she continued on pretending she thought the very same. The perfect puppet.

Ford shifts uncomfortably. "No, no, just my place of residence. Just another room to sleep in."

Pacifica looks unimpressed. "Yeah, right." She crosses her arms.

Ford's gaze jumps all around the room. He struggles to find some way to distract the child, this _unknown_ child. Who knows how much she knows or is supposed to know. He can't be like he is with Dipper and Mabel. "So, are you one of Mabel's little friends?"

Pacifica frowns. "Yeah, sort of." She shrugs. "I guess." The spark of intrigue is sapped dry.

 _Perfect._ "Then why don't you go play with her? I mean, that is why you're here. So, go on then." He tries to usher her away.

Pacifica side glances. "I don't really feel like it." She mumbles. She twiddles her fingers.

Ford raises a brow. "Then why on earth are you here?" Why come to a place if you aren't going to play with your friend? He's pretty sure _that_ concept hasn't changed since he went missing through the portal.

"I, uh, I mean…Mr. Pines said I could stay here. For a little while I mean."

" _What_?" Ford clenches his fists and a fire lights in his eyes.

Pacifica shrinks back at the look in his eyes. She trembles slightly. Great, now she's made both of their uncles mad. Only this time there is no one to cool this one's temper, unlike how Mabel did for Stan.

Ford grinds his teeth. He turns hard right, storming outside. "STAN."

Pacifica lets out a breath as he leaves. Still, she is very anxious. Maybe he isn't mad at her, but he definitely is at his brother. And it's all her fault. Oh gosh. She nibbles on her nails, a habit she swore she broke long ago. Her gaze bounces around the room. What should she do? What should she do? An idea lights in her head and she cuts back through the living room and out the back door. Maybe she's wrong and maybe they are all in another part of the house, but she has to try.

She furiously scans the area. _There!_ "Dipper!" She scrambles down the porch and toward him.

Dipper lays stretched out on his stomach beneath a tree. He has the journal set in front of him and is scribbling in one of the end pages. "But why fruit?" He murmurs to himself. He lifts the pen and chews on the tail. "Why?"

"Dipper!"

Dipper fleetingly glances up from the journal. He returns his gaze to it immediately upon registering 'Pacifica'. "Oh, hey Pacifica." Then he does a double take, noticing how frantic she is. "Is…something wrong?" He raises a brow. She isn't one to lose composure.

Pacifica presses her lips together. She averts her eyes. When she speaks, her voice is but a breath. "I messed up." She ducks her head.

Dipper raises brow. "Messed up?" He snorts. "I'm sure it's fine." He waves a hand in dismissal.

"No, really. I think I made your uncle mad. _Really_ mad." She presses her knuckles to her lips.

Dipper frowns and his brows furrow at the amount of distress Pacifica is displaying. He sighs and pushes himself to his knees. "Pacifica, it's different here. Trust me, no one is going to get mad at you for anything. Really." He offers her a smile. "Grunkle Stan especially. I mean, you could break all his precious merchandise and as long as you didn't mean to he wouldn't _really_ be mad."

Pacifica is not pacified. "No, no, not _that_ one. The other uncle."

Dipper blinks. "Oh, you mean Great Uncle Ford. Pssh, nah." He waves a hand. "As long as you don't insult his work or his hair you'll be fine."

"It's not at me." Her voice trembles. "He was mad at Mr. Pines."

Dipper's eyes snap open. He slams the book closed and shoves it into his coat as he leaps to his feet. It's not that his uncles ever do anything physical to each other, but their shout outs can be brutal. And he doesn't know where Mabel is right now. The last thing he knows is that she had volunteered to help Stan out with the tours. And he can't let her get dragged into that, to be hurt by their carelessness.

Pacifica blinks and he is gone. He rockets past her and around the corner of the house, leaving her in the dust. She just stands there, staring blankly at the space he once occupied. That was a major shift in reaction, that's for sure. So Stan won't hurt them or her but apparently he is all on board going at his own brother? She wonders why that is. And if it's true then why the heck did the new one come to live with Stan for any amount of time? Did someone _die?_ The thought makes her shudder. This family…it just doesn't make sense.

Ford stomps toward his brother. "Who do you think you are?" He glares mercilessly at Stan. "Inviting people to stay in _my_ home without telling me?"

Stan groans and rolls his eyes. Great, he must have ran into Pacifica. This should be the part where he apologizes and explains everything, but he is so fed up with everything his brother has brought back with him that the thought is only a nudge at the back of his mind, one his bitterness quickly squashes. He turns to face his brother, the disdain written clearly across his face. "Since when do I need your permission to do things? Last I checked it's still summer and that means I'm still Stanford so this is _my_ house."

Ford's mouth gapes slightly as Stan throws his words back in his face and twists them terribly. He quickly recovers and sets his expression in a glower. "That's not what I said and you know it!" He shoves his finger in Stan's face. "I graciously let you stay in this house so you could spend a little more time with the kids."

Stan barks out a laugh. " _Graciously?_ More like you did it to cover your own ass. That way you can screw around in the basement without any responsibility to your own flesh and blood and no guilt on top of that. No, let Stan do it because even thought I don't trust him with anything I'm trusting him _with actual human lives._ You know how screwed up that is?"

"Are you implying I don't care about the kids?" Ford's hands tense as he holds them up at his chest, looking as if he is an inch from closing them around Stan's throat and choking him. "You're infuriating! I care just as much as you!"

"You _liar_." Stan clenches his fists. "Have you even _spoke_ to Mabelsince that first time? Huh? What's her favorite things to do? What's her pig's name? Or her favorite tv show?"

Ford seethes. "That has nothing to do with how much I care! You-"

Dipper bolts into the room. "G-G-Great Uncle Ford!" He waves his arms as he zips up to his uncle. His breathing is uneven and it takes him a minute to compose himself. "I…I want to-"

Ford shoves his hand in the boy's face. "Not now Dipper." His words are sharp. "I'm busy."

"But…" He bites his lip. At least Mabel isn't here. She hasn't seen whatever venom they've been spitting at one another. Still, she's bound to come back. So he has to-he has to-

"Gruuunkle Staaan!" Mabel's sing song voice echoes throughout the room a moment before she steps through the door. "I found the thing just…like…you…asked." The cheer slowly slips from her tone as she sees her uncles and feels the tension and fury rolling off them in waves. And her brother, his position speaks of great apprehension. It can only mean one thing. Her brows knit together and her grin falls into a frown.

Dipper is frozen. He isn't sure what to do or say. Everyone is just kind of suspended in animation, all because of Mabel. It is too much like the time with the portal, when her tears made him, Stan, and even Soos freeze.

Stan clears his throat and moves away from Ford without another word. He puts on a big smile for his niece. "Good job, sweetie!" He sweeps toward her. "You found the perfect ones." He ruffles her hair. He tries to position himself so that she can't even see Ford or how angry he knows his brother must look. He can feel Ford's glare burning his back.

Mabel looks with wide eyes up at Stan. Her lip puffs out. "You two were fighting again." Her voice is tiny and tearful. She clasps her hands at her chest. "Weren't you?"

Stan averts his eyes and his too bright grin falters. No matter how much of a con he is, he can never hide the truth from Mabel, not after hiding things nearly tore them apart. "Yeah, sweetie." He sighs. "A bit."

Mabel sniffs. "Can't you just say you're sorry?"

Stan smiles painfully. "It's not that simple." He claps his hands together, causing mood whiplash. "But hey, how's about you and me go play pin the pig on the goat?" He scoops her into his arms.

Mabel giggles. "But Grunkle Stan," She smiles and shatters the dismal atmosphere. "Don't you have to give tours?" She slips the objects she collected into her pockets.

"Nah," Stan shrugs the idea off. "A day off won't kill me."

"Yay." Mabel throws her arms around his neck and nuzzles him. Anything to pretend that there was never a fight at all.

Stan grins from ear to ear at her as he heads further into the house to find Waddles for whatever it is they ultimately choose to do.

Ford shakes his head as he looks after the pair. "He treats her like china."

Dipper feels a surge of anger at the words Ford so carelessly says. Idol or not, he can't help but snap, "Better than treating her as if her feelings don't matter." He clenches his fists and scowls indignantly up at Ford.

Ford is more than a little surprised by Dipper's cutting remark. He feels stupid for it, but he had almost thought himself exempt to any kind of negative emotion from the kid. Then again, it _is_ his sister. He sighs. "Dipper, look," He presses his fingers to his temple. "I didn't mean to-"

Dipper is in no mood to listen. "Great Uncle Ford," He crosses his arms. "Did you even bother asking _why_ Grunkle Stan invited her to live here?"

Ford frowns. "I don't see why that's-"

"Her parents kicked her out."

Ford's face pales. _Oh God._ So that's it. That's why Stan was so quick to bite back. Even if the argument quickly devolved into petty jabs at each other, it was rooted in that one terrible truth. "But…why?"

Dipper sneers, but not at Ford. "Because they are terrible people. That's why. They have always been terrible to Pacifica, but she only now stood up to them. And because she did they kicked her out, disowned her."

Ford grimaces. He is jolted back to a time so long ago it might as well be another life entirely. In a way he supposes it is. To when their father threw Stan out on the streets and broke up their family, the first in many cracks between himself and Stan.

Dipper knows what Ford must be thinking about, the pained expression on his face makes it clear enough. He feels a bit bad, but he knows this is what needed to be done. A little guilt might help Ford think when it comes to the people around him, rather than just thinking when it comes to the problems hidden within the basement. "So, you should probably go and apologize to Grunkle Stan for being, well, y'know."

Ford might have laughed out loud at the suggestion if his heart wasn't in his stomach. Instead all he can do is smile painfully and say, "It's not that simple Dipper." He pats Dipper on the head before he walks off in the opposite direction as Stan. When he rounds the corner he is once more face to face with the little girl who started it all. Now though, he doesn't just see one of Mabel's crazy friends. In fact, he has serious doubts she is in any shape or form a friend. He sees a girl with nowhere to go and the closest thing to safety being this dangerous old shack.

Pacifica takes a few steps back upon seeing him. She ducks her head and bites her lip as she tentatively peers up at him. She didn't hear much, but she did hear his exchange with Dipper. And that wasn't enough to inspire confidence.

Ford chews on his lip as he looks about himself. "Ah, um, Pacifica was it?"

Pacifica starts at the sound of her name. It's silly really, but it has nothing to do with him and his apparent anger issues. It is the simple fact he is an adult and all adults who ever had dominion over her used her name as a preface to an order. She nods meekly.

Ford notices how she flinches at the sound of her name and makes a mental note. In all likelihood he probably won't even talk to her again, but just in case. "I, um, sorry. About reacting like that." He rubs his neck.

Pacifica shakes her head. His continued nervousness eases the weight off her shoulders slowly but surely. People who lack confidence or at least an air of it don't have it in them to do what her parents did. And this man, their other uncle, he seems to care about each word spoken, as if her feelings matter. It gives her the courage to speak, even if only softly. "It's alright."

Silence creeps in on them after that and it only makes Ford more uncomfortable. "Uh," He digs around in his pockets. He isn't searching for anything in particular, but when his hand closes around a pen he chooses it. "Hey, have this." He extends his hand.

Pacifica blinks down at the offering. She looks from him to the pen and back again. Weird. But whatever. She takes it and holds it close to her face. "Uh, thanks."

Upon her acceptance it is like a light turns on for Ford. He comes to life. "It's a pen, but it shoots lasers if you hit the button." He leans forward to get a better look. "See? There." He points to a tiny button close to the tip. "Sooo, probably don't a _ctually_ try to write with it." He half laughs. "It _might_ burn a hole through the paper."

Pacifica giggles. "Ok." A smile comes to her face and her eyes brighten.

Ford smiles back. Being able to coax her out of her frightened state gives him great satisfaction. "Well, I'm off." He salutes and almost reaches over and ruffles her hair out of habit, but he catches himself. Instead he holds his hand out, offering a handshake. "It was…nice, to meet you."

Pacifica notices his hand and more precisely the extra finger attached, but she doesn't breathe a word of the strange sight. She keeps her thoughts to herself, knowing it is what she would want and what he would give if there was some anomaly about her. She simply takes his hand and gives a small shake. "Yeah, nice to meet you, uh, _other_ Mr. Pines."

Ford chuckles. "Just call me Ford."

Pacifica gives a shy smile. "Oh, alright Ford." The name feels strange on her lips, but she is sure she'll get used to it soon enough. After all, this is her temporary home. While she doesn't want to impose, she won't deny that she could be here a while, as long as they let her.

"Later." Ford retracts his hand and waves as he takes his leave. He disappears around the corner, taking the long route back to the vending machine. He has completely forgotten his hunger, set on making up lost time caused by this incident. After all, he must protect this family. Because no matter what Stan says, he does care. It's just in a different way.

Pacifica watches him go. She might have looked on into the emptiness – she does that a lot it seems – but movement catches her eye.

"Hey," It is Dipper. He comes to a stop before her. He leans forward slightly, trying to fully see her face and gauge her emotions. It isn't that she is royalty and to be treated more delicately than the common folk – _them_ – but she is in a rather fragile state right now. Anyone being kicked out by the only family they've ever known would be pretty upset. "Are you alright?" He finds himself holding his breath despite himself.

Pacifica smiles. She immediately perks up at the very sight of him. She feels lighter, relieved that she is with someone who completely understands her. "Yeah. Your uncle, he's weird," _Like the rest of you._ "But he, he's pretty nice too." Her smile widens as she rolls the pen between her fingers.

Dipper looks curiously at the item in her grip. "Oh, what's that?" Did Ford give that to her? If so he is a bit worried at what it could do. His gifts always do _something_. Usually something dangerous.

Pacifica shrugs. "A pen I guess. Ford gave it to me. Says it shoots lasers." She giggles. "But I don't know about _that_. Sounds ridiculous." As ridiculous as it sounds though, she can't deny it sounds equally awesome. Just another weird thing about this family.

Dipper frowns. "Yeah, uh, just be careful with it. Alright?"

"Sure, sure." She slips it into her coat pocket. She dims noticeably in the next instant. She remembers the hunger gnawing at her and is reminded yet again of how helpless she is in this situation. Still, her pride won't help her now. So she asks, "Uh, hey, Dipper." She hates how pathetic she sounds. When he looks fully at her she continues, "I don't really…y'know, know where the food is."

"Oh." Surprise passes over Dipper's face. "Yeah, yeah of course. I'll show you around." He nods. "This way." He motions her in his direction.

Pacifica smiles to herself as she follows after him. Maybe she'll have this all figured out before she knows it. Either way, it sure is nice to have people who are willing to at least pretend they care.

 **I really loved writing this and am so excited to keep going. We'll see how far this feels fest gets me. I already have a bunch written for future scenes because initially I started this only meaning to hop around to different moments at random points during Pacifica's stay. I later decided I wanted to be more chronological about it and so this is my first scene. Please review!**


	2. Family

**This was just as fun as the first one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. My song of inspiration was Slow Motion by David Gray. Doesn't have any particular relevance to the chapter, just something about the mood of it did it for me. Enjoy!**

Pacifica was never one to piddle about and do mindless tasks. There was always something productive for her to put her talents to use towards. Even when there wasn't she could find fun to be had in her larger than life mansion. While that didn't save her from dull moments, it did occupy her. Here however she was finding that there was next to nothing to do almost constantly. But maybe that is her fault. Just because she knew she needed to lower her standards and embrace a new ideal didn't mean she was able to. And because of that she was struggling to find anything whatsoever to do.

After Dipper left her once he showed her where some food was she had spent the whole day on her own with nothing to do. Mostly she fiddled with her makeup kit and glided from one room to the next, like some kind of ghost. No matter where she was though there was nothing to occupy her. This trend it seems is fated to continue into today too. She got up late – as usual – and once more was left to seek out the twins. She found them, sure. They were outside. In that instant, however, she was hit with a sudden bout of nerves and she couldn't force herself to go out and join them or even call their names. She ended up retreating back into the house to find something to do with herself – something that didn't exist.

In the end she wound up crawling back into bed and thinking hard. Mostly she thought about what this new life meant for her or what the future held now – now that so many doors had slammed shut right in her face. Her home included. She didn't intend to, but that lead to her falling back asleep. When she wakes she is more tired than when she fell asleep – oversleeping some would say. On top of that she is all kinds of disoriented. Is it still the same day? Or has tomorrow become today? Light streams through the window anyway as she sits up in bed now and stretches her arms out. A yawn escapes her. _Great._ Now she'll never get her sleep schedule back on track. It isn't that she never took cat naps at her old house, just never for such an uncertain amount of time. They were _supposed_ to be reserved for her infrequent early rise days where she was utterly exhausted. Then again, maybe she is more tired than she realized. It sure isn't easy – leaving all she knew behind. Especially when she traded a life of luxury for one such as this.

She squashes that thought with swift certainty, hating where it always leads. She can't change the way things are, so she might as well embrace them. She hops from bed, brushing her hair in three quick strokes before making her way down the stairs. She wonders what time it is exactly. There aren't many clocks around this place. She snickers as she imagines the twins looking to the sky in order to gauge the time of day. It isn't really that funny though, not when it could very well be true, and the laughter fades from her lips. Where could they be now anyway? Just as the thought crosses her mind she steps into the living room and stumbles upon a truly beautiful scene.

Stan sits slouched in his armchair with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Dipper lays stretched out on his stomach on one arm of the couch, his arm hanging over the side and searching for the bowl. Mabel sits atop the chair, her legs spread around Stan's head as she leans forward and props her chin on his head. The tv blares in front of them and they all watch with great intrigue. It is a scene most would only notice, no more and no less. Certainly none would consider it 'beautiful'. It was all rather slovenly, with them still in their pajamas and shoving their grubby paws into the same bowl of food. Double dipping, her parents had called it. Still, to her it is just that – beautiful. It is the picture of a life she never had, one she yearned after for as long as she can remember.

Mabel jerks into motion. She tightens her legs around Stan's neck and twists her body so she hangs like a bat. It puts her within arm's reach of the popcorn and she shoves her hand into it, nabbing a fistful and shoving it into her mouth. Her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk's with the effort.

Stan coughs. He tugs at her legs to try and loosen them, but not so much as to cause her to fall. "Come on, Mabel." He scolds. "What did I tell you about doin' this?"

Mabel giggles, pieces of popcorn falling from her mouth. "Sowy, Gunkle Stan."

Dipper groans. "Mabel! You're getting your hair in the food!" He sits up enough to reach her. He flips her hair into her face.

Mabel squeals. She flails, losing her hold on Stan in her fit. Without an anchor she plummets, crashing into the popcorn bowl and sending it and its contents flying across the floor.

"Mabel!" Stan and Dipper cry in unison.

Mabel sits up, her hair obscuring half her face. She flashes a toothy grin that shines as the light reflects off her braces. "Tehe." She shrugs.

"I'll show you tehe." Stan descends on her, tickling her stomach.

Mabel screeches. She goes bursts into hysterical laughter. "Sto-o-o-ooop it!" She wails. The laughter which punctuates her pleas saps them of any sincere distress.

Dipper snickers from his perch. He grins from ear to ear. It isn't every day that Mabel is the victim rather than him.

Pacifica looks on in wonder. A soft smile spreads across her face. Her heart soars in her chest. She could never in a million lifetimes get her parents to sit down like this with her, let alone allow such outrageous acts to go unpunished. Never in her wildest dreams would the parent play along on top of all that. It makes the whole scene so very touching, so perfect.

Mabel flips forward and chomps down on Stan's arm with a toothless bite.

Stan recoils, lifting his hands from her. "Ew, kid slobber." He sticks his tongue out.

Mabel grins from ear to ear. "The ultimate weapon!" She throws her arms in the air. She laughs as she pushes herself up into a sitting position. It is then that her eyes catch on the patch of purple and yellow the doorway. "Oh," She flings her arms over the arm of the chair and plops her head on top of them. "Pacifica! You're awake!"

Stan follows Mabel's gaze. "Hey there kid." He nods to her. "How ya feelin'?"

"Yeah," Dipper pipes up. "You were out for a whole day. Kinda worried us."

Pacifica ducks her head. "I'm sorry." Still, the smile never leaves her face. "I didn't mean to. I'm fine, really. Just was…tired, I guess." It's an easier excuse than trying to explain the truth. She doesn't really understand it herself anyway.

"Greeeat!" Mabel pushes herself to sit on the arm. "Then that means you can come watch tv with us." Her eyes widen in anticipation and her grin fills her whole face.

Pacifica's smile falters. "Uh, what is it?" She tiptoes closer to try and glimpse the screen. She can't imagine it would be anything to her liking. All her favorite shows are on extra channels that are paid for, and paid for at a high price.

"Ducktective!" They all say simultaneously.

Pacifica can't stop her automatic reaction. She scoffs and sneers at the very idea. "Ugh, that trash? Only simpletons watch tha-" She snaps her mouth shut.

Stan and Dipper's faces harden. Mabel, however, is stung. Hurt flashes across her face and her eagerness is obliterated.

Pacifica's face pales. Her eyes grow to the size of bowling balls and she slaps her hand over her mouth. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Why did she say that? She didn't mean to say that! "S-Sorry, I-I, I didn't mean- I just…" Terror coils around her throat, jumbling her words.

Mabel's eyes dart back and forth as thoughts whirl in her head. She can feel the displeasure vibrating from her brother and her uncle and she knows neither are the best with words or solving situations with delicate feelings, so she has to act fast. "Welp!" She propels herself from the couch. "New game time!" She claps her hands together. "Hide and seek!" She waves her hands as she picots to face the couch, overexaggerating the whole thing.

Pacifica stares dumbfounded. "Huh?" She squeaks. Confusion etches itself over the fear. Her pulse however continues to pound in her ears. She can't come down from this.

Dipper frowns. "But it's a marathon." He points at the screen.

"And it's your favorite show." Stan sees what she is doing though. As good as her intentions are, he isn't sure this is the solution for such behavior. Just as Pacifica was trained to act in such a condescending way she must be taught that it is not acceptable here.

"Psssh, naaah," She waves away their words. "We can catch the repeats tomorrow. Right now it's hide and seek time!" She narrows her eyes and leans forward, her hands planted on her hips. "So you better hide. Or I'll find you."

Pacifica trembles slightly with the sense of impending doom. Oh god, any minute now. They're going to get mad at her, say she can't stay here anymore. She clenches her eyes closed in preparation.

Dipper and Stan exchange looks. They really shouldn't indulge Mabel. They both know that Pacifica has to learn somehow. Still, they don't want to be responsible for causing a meltdown and from the looks of Pacifica she is dangerously close to one. What a mess. Poor girl, so traumatized that she fears just being rude warrants some fatal reaction. "Alright, alright." Stan stands and Dipper follows suit.

"Now – GO!" Mabel throws her hands in the air. "Go, go, go." She shoos the pair.

They head for the door, Dipper pausing at the edge of the living room. He narrows his eyes and jerks his head around to look over his shoulder. "No peeking Mabel!" He points at her.

Mabel mimics his voice and words, but throws herself down on the couch nonetheless. "ONE, TWO – I'monlycountingtotwenty – THREE…" There is a flurry of movement and footsteps pounding on wood, and then only her own voice can be heard as she counts.

Pacifica stands there for a long moment. She stares blankly at Mabel, blinking slowly. She doesn't make sense. Why would she do that – distract them? Isn't she mad too? Pacifica knows she say the hurt cross the girl's features. So…why? "FOURTEEN!" A particularly loud cry from Mabel snaps her out of her thoughts. Oh…right. She needs to hide. She looks about herself, but she doesn't put much effort into it. Maybe she should, to properly thank Mabel. But she can't find it in her. All she ends up doing is walking out the back door and sitting on the couch. Pathetic. She sinks into the cushion. Maybe she will win from sheer stupidity of the hiding place. 'The best place to hide is in plain sight' kind of thing. If only.

"TWENTY!" She shoots up straight. She spins around on one foot. "O-K! Ready or noooot! Here I coooome!" She sprints upstairs, diving to the floor to look beneath any and everything whether a person could feasibly fit there or not. She jerks the covers to their beds up and looks intently at every nook and cranny of the house. _Good_. That means they're all outside then.

She hurries out the back door, flying down the stairs of the porch. She moves so fast she nearly misses the presence on the couch. She digs her heels in and comes to a screeching halt, nearly falling over herself in her haste. She swings her head around, her eyes lighting on Pacifica. "Oh, hey, found you." She points, but even her usually over the top actions are subdued. She may act silly, but she isn't naïve. She pads over to where Pacifica is and sits down next to her. "Hey," She leans forward to look at Pacifica's face. "You ok?"

Pacifica keeps her eyes to the ground. She draws her legs up and wraps her arms around them, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry Mabel." Her voice quivers.

Mabel frowns and her brows knit together.

"I ruined your fun."

"What? Ruined?" Mabel laughs. "No. We just found _different_ fun. More fun fun." She puts on a grin in hopes of lifting Pacifica's spirits. "Although you definitely could try harder." She pokes Pacifica in the shoulder. "I mean, come on, the couch? Really?"

Pacifica doesn't react in the slightest. "No matter how hard I try, I always end up being just like them." Her hands clench around the fabric of her shorts. "My _parents_."

Mabel's eyes widen in alarm and her mouth gapes slightly. "Pacifica," Mabel touches her shoulder. "It's alright. Really."

Pacifica lets out a frustrated cry. She knocks Mabel's hand away. "I am so _sick_ of people telling me it's ok! It's ok because you're rich, its ok because your parents kicked you out. When will it not be ok!?" She grips her head. "I don't _want_ it to be ok." Her voice cracks and tiny sobs catch in her throat. Her next words are a whisper, "I want it to be wrong." She turns her head toward Mabel, her eyes misty with tears as their gazes meet. "Just once."

Mabel returns her stare. Sadness shines in her eyes. "Pacifica…people make mistakes. I do. Dipper does. Even Grunkle Stan. And it's ok then too. It's always ok because we're family."

Pacifica sniffs. She rubs at her eye, ridding it of the tears before they fall. "I'm not family."

Mabel smiles. She reaches out and lays a hand over Pacifica's. "You could be."

Pacifica shudders as Mabel's skin touches her own. It's something new – physical contact rooted in affection. A faint light comes to Pacifica's eyes. She dares to hope. "How?" She holds her breath. What is the secret? It isn't like she deserves to know, to be able to put it to use, but she wants to oh so badly.

Mabel's smile widens. "Well, they say the quickest route to being wrong is admitting it to other people." She chuckles at herself. "So I'd say apologizing would be a good first step."

Pacifica slides her hand out from under Mabel's. She runs her finger over her eyes and nose to attempt a mask resembling anything like calm. "Alright," Her voice is still unusually soft. Her confidence wavers terribly. But that isn't going to stop her, not this time. "I'll try." She lowers her legs and slides to her feet.

Mabel beams. She hops to her feet. "Well, we gotta _find_ them first. Wonder where those knuckleheads could have gone…"

Pacifica tugs at the sleeve of her shirt. She looks anywhere but at Mabel. "B-But…"

Mabel perks at the sound of Pacifica's voice. She turns. "Huh? What's wrong?" She cocks her head.

Pacifica bites her lip to keep it from trembling. "You sure they won't…hate me."

Mabel's heart clenches. "Pacifica," She moves closer to the girl. "Whatever your parents did, whatever they made you believe, it's not like that here." She lays her hands on Pacifica's shoulders. "Got that?" She looks hard at her. "You just made a little mistake. We know that. And you should too."

Pacifica gives a weak but wholly sincere smile. "Thank you." She hates her voice cracks on the words.

Mabel wraps her arms around Pacifica and pulls her into a hug. "It's what family's for."

Pacifica lets out a breathy laugh. She snakes her arms around Mabel and clutches onto her, balling up portions of her sweater in her distress. She buries her face in Mabel's shoulder and sobs quietly.

Mabel feels Pacifica quivering against her and her heart constricts further. "You'll be alright." She pats Pacifica's back. "It's hard right now, but it'll get better. You'll see."

Pacifica draws in shaky breaths. Slowly but surely she comes down from her emotional state and the cracks at the edges of her person begin to recede. "You're always so nice to me. No matter what I do…" Her voice regains some of its strength. "Why?"

Mabel draws back. She keeps her hold on Pacifica's shoulders as she grins. "When you're nice to someone they are more likely to be nice back. I want you to be nice – to me and everyone! And I know you can be." Her smile softens. "Now that your parents can't control you anymore."

Pacifica nods. "Yeah, you're right. They can't." She pulls away from Mabel, standing straight and holding her head higher as she does so.

Mabel nods with the whole upper half of her body. "That's the spirit!" She swings a clenched fist. Still, despite Pacifica's spike in confidence she senses the girl's need for an anchor. She offers her hand to Pacifica. "So let's go."

Pacifica eyes Mabel's offer with uncertainty. Her lips dip into a frown. She can't deny it though, it is a comfort she so desperately seeks. So in the end she accepts, curling her fingers around Mabel's palm. Mabel's hand is surprisingly warm and more reassuring than anything in her life. She holds tighter, afraid to lose this newfound security.

"And we're ooooooff!" Mabel launches into a run. If they're not in the house then they must be out in the woods somewhere.

Pacifica squeaks as she is jerked forward and stumbles along after Mabel. She isn't sure if she has ever moved so fast ever in her life. Actually, has she _ever_ ran? Maybe? That…one time? Golfing?

"Found you!" Mabel's sharp cry breaches Pacifica's thoughts.

Pacifica looks up, seeing Dipper in the tree ahead of them. She snickers at the rather obvious choice in hiding spots. Then again, at least he _tried_ , unlike her. This causes the smile on her face to falter and her creeping insecurities to crop up.

"Aw, man." Dipper drops from the branch to land with a thud in front of Mabel. "Took you long enough though." He knocks her in the shoulder. "You're getting rusty."

"Pssh, rusty smusty." Mabel hits him back. "Maybe _you're_ just getting better."

Dipper chuckles. "Oh, and you found Pacifica." His eye catches on their intertwined hands and he is suddenly uneasy. Pacifica isn't one to cling, so something definitely must be wrong. Was it still over what happened with the tv? His face creases with uncertainty.

Pacifica averts her eyes. Just as quickly as he was overtaken by unease she too is seized by fear. She isn't sure what to make of Dipper's shift. She just wishes he would act normal. She doesn't like being put under the microscope like this.

"So come on Dipper!" Mabel tugs at his jacket. "Help me find Grunkle Stan." She grins.

Dipper groans. "That means the old man won then. Maaan."

Mabel laughs. "Oh, stop it." She flicks his hat. "You win some you lose some."

"I won!?" Stan's voice comes from a few feet away. He leaps out from behind a tree. "Haha! Yes!" He clenches his fist.

Mabel puts a hand on her hip and shoots Stan a pointed look. "Grunkle Stan, _I'm_ supposed to find _you_. Not the other way around."

Stan shrugs. "I got bored. Took ya forever kid. Usually you've found us in a second." He shakes his head, a smile splitting his lips. "Crazy."

Mabel coughs. "Well, anyway, there's something Pacifica would like to say." She coaxes her friend forward. "To both of you."

Stan raises a brow at her.

Pacifica stiffens. Her eyes widen as she peers up and meets Stan and Dipper's gazes in turn. She feels as if she is shrinking by the second. So she has to get it out before she ceases to exist. "I…just wanted…" She picks at the hem of her shirt. "To say I'm sorry. For being mean about your show. I-I didn't mean…it's just…automatic." Her shoulders slump forward in defeat.

Stan watches her curiously through her spiel. Once she finishes he kneels down to her level. "Ah, chin up kid." He touches a finger beneath her chin. "It was one little slip up. And I mean, you apologized. You're sorry. S'good enough for me." He smiles softly.

Pacifica's face lights up. A sheen of tears rise in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispers.

Dipper shrugs. "Just, y'know, try to watch yourself." He doesn't want to say they won't forgive her, but after so many times it stops being an accident and a flaw in her character.

Pacifica nods fervently. "I…I'll try." She picks at her lip with a finger. "Um, so, wanna go watch the duck thing or whatever. Mabel," She looks to the girl. "Since it's your favorite." She draws circles with her foot in the dirt.

Mabel's eyes grow as wide as bowling balls. "YES." She throws her hands in the air. "Yes, yes, yes!" She lurches forward and gathers Pacifica into a tight hug, lifting her clear off the ground. "Sounds like the most fun!"

Pacifica coughs. "M-Mabel, I can't, breathe."

Stan laughs. "Alright, knuckleheads. Last to the house is a rotten cornicorn." He sprints into action, getting his head start.

Mabel gasps and releases Pacifica in an instant. "I shall be victorious!" She shoots into a run.

Dipper can't help but laugh. "Hurry up Pacifica." He clamps onto her wrist and pulls her along. If he knows her at all she would walk the whole way and miss at least half of the episode. "First come first serve. Otherwise we're gonna be left with the loser seats."

Pacifica giggles as she hurries to keep in step with Dipper. She doesn't care one way or the other what seat she gets, but to them it's more like a game than anything, just like everything they do. So she'll play along, just to feel like she belongs too. Another piece to this big weird family.

 **What did you think? I think Mabel would be the quickest to take to Pacifica, so her considering Pacifica family so fast felt right. And I'll try to keep it more lighthearted next time, really. No promises though. Haha. Please review!**


	3. Finger Paints

**This was done yesterday but I held off on it because i knew the new episode was airing and all the attention would go to it. And I was right. lol People (including myself) freaked the heck out. It's still kind of buzzing, but its calm enough so that I'm gonna upload this now. My song of inspiration was Holiday by Green Day. The line 'I beg to dream and differ' is what did it because differ sounds a lot like Dipper. haha**

 **Oh, and this occurs sometime after Stan comforts Pacifica in Home Is Where the Weird Is. Enjoy!**

Pacifica lays stretched out on the bed in the attic. She has her arms folded across the sheets and her chin resting atop them. There is a book just in front of her arms, set open to one of the middle pages. She never did read like this back at her old home – God forbid! – she would sit back on her headrest and hold the book up. After so many days of watching the twins she has started to change a lot of things, her reading position included. She suppose it is a subtle influence, particularly from Dipper and the way he lays while he reads and writes in that strange book of his. Many times she finds him on the bed across from her, them almost the perfect image of each other as they do one last thing before bed. Not today though, it's too early. Not that he isn't messing with that silly book of his right this instant (she's sure he is), he just isn't cooped up in this room like her.

"PACIFICA." Mabel bursts into the room, the door banging against the wall in her haste.

Pacifica jumps a mile. She knocks the book off of the bed in her flurry and it crashes to floor. If she wasn't so shocked she would be upset by the fact she lost her page. Right now though her hands are dug deep into the covers, clinging for dear life.

"Guess what time it is?" She says in a sing song voice. She grins from ear to ear and her eyes are wide. "Paint time!" She throws her arms out.

Pacifica breathes deeply in and out. "Mabel," She puffs out. Gradually she releases her grip on the bed. "You ran in here, and scared me half to death," She narrows her eyes. "For painting?"

Mabel never loses her smile. "Yep!" She hops forward, slapping her hands down on the foot of the bed. "So get ready." She leans forward, inches from Pacifica's face. "For your dream."

Pacifica snorts. "My dream involves being able to finish this book _without being interrupted._ "

Mabel scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You only say that because you've never done it before." She pushes herself into a standing position and spins around. She darts to the other side of the room and nabs a red shirt off the ground. "Here." She returns to Pacifica and shoves the shirt in her face.

Pacifica recoils. "Isn't that… _Dipper's_?" She makes a face.

"Uh-huh." Mabel nods, completely ignoring Pacifica's obvious disdain. "So put it on." She drops it in front of her friend. "And I'll put mine on."

Pacifica utters a single syllable laugh. "I don't even think so." She flicks at the garment in an attempt to shift it off the bed and back into the floor where it clearly belongs. Who knows how long it has been sitting there. It probably is infested with bugs and whatever else loves dirt and grim.

"Aw, come on." Mabel flops over dramatically. "I know you don't wanna get paint all over your nice fancy clothes. So come ooon. Look, I'll show you." She scurries over to her suitcase and digs out a white shirt of her own. She throws her sweater to the side and replaces it with the shirt. "See?" She pirouettes. "Easy."

Pacifica stares at Mabel for a long second. "Not on your life." She leans over the edge of the bed and scoops up her book. She begins flipping through it to find her page.

Mabel deflates. "Come on, I'll trade you." Mabel throws off her shirt and nabs her brother's. She puts it on in a second flat. "Here, here. Take this one. Totally clean. Pleeeeease." She puffs out her lip and gives Pacifica puppy dog eyes.

Pacifica can't help but crack a smile. "Alright, alright." She sets her book down and takes Mabel's offering. She changes, the shirt fitting surprisingly well. "So what exactly are we doing?" She crosses her arms as she regards Mabel with cautious curiosity.

Mabel's grin fills her whole face. "You'll see! You'll see!" She grabs Pacifica's arm and pulls her out of the room and down the stairs. She takes Pacifica into the living room before finally releasing her. "Tada!" She throws her hands in the air as she spins to face Pacifica.

Pacifica's brows raise high on her head as she looks onto the scene before her. There are giant sheets of paper laid out on the floor and a multitude of paints, glitters, and glueable trinkets are strewn out all around the sheets. "Cool." She breathes. Still, she can't help but notice one thing – the paper does not cover everything. More importantly the whole project is set dangerously close to the chair. "But, um, won't this be messy?" She bites her lip.

Mabel snorts. "Well, duh. Why do you think I had you put on that white shirt silly?"

"No, I mean, what if we get it on the furniture?" She flashes back to the night of the party – a night that feels like another life entirely – when she had been so afraid of ruining her parents' favorite carpet.

"It's fine, it's fine." Mabel waves her hands dismissively. She plops down on top of one of the big sheets and pulls a paper plate over to her side. "We'll be extra careful." She squirts a number of colors in a circle on the plate. "And besides, Grunkle Stan loves creativity." She sticks her hand in the blue and runs her hand along the paper.

Pacifica stares blankly on as Mabel is once again Mabel. "You…you know there are brushes. Right?" She makes a face.

"Hm?" Mabel jerks her head up.

"A brush." Pacifica points to an array of brushes littering the floor.

Mabel tilts her head in the direction of the brushes. "Yeeeah, but that's so _boring_." She dips her other hand into the yellow and smacks her fist twice into the center of the blue circle she drew. "This is waaay better."

Pacifica sits cross legged on her piece of paper. She creates a color palette for herself and dips her brush of choice into the purple. She makes delicate strokes across the parchment, careful to make everything as perfect as possible.

Mabel narrows her eyes and puffs out her lips. She looks long and hard at her image. "Hmmm," She lifts a hand and drums her fingers on her chin. "Hey, Pacifica." She grabs her friend's arm and shakes lightly. "Whadaya think I'm missing?"

Pacifica squeals and recoils. "MABEL." She jerks her arm to her front, eyeballing the blue handprint draped across her upper arm. Her jaw drops as she stares in disbelief at Mabel.

Mabel stares for a long moment, her expression paralyzed. Then a sheepish smile creeps onto her features. "Oops." A nervous laugh ekes out. She shrugs.

"Oops!? This-This might never come off! It could be permanent! I-"

Mabel touches a finger to Pacifica's lips. "Shhh." She withdraws her hand just as suddenly. "No, it's cool. Totally not permanent. Totally not."

Pacifica splutters, practically able to taste the red line of paint lining her lips. "Ma-bel." Pacifica seethes. She smacks her hand down into the purple paint and smears it across Mabel's cheek. Then she freezes, her hand still on Mabel's face.

For a moment neither of them move. They stare blankly at each other. Then, slowly, a smirk curls Mabel's lips and a mischievous glint enters her eyes. She bursts into action. She slaps her blue palm into the yellow and smears it around. She presses her hands into Pacifica's forehead and when she lifts them a pair of yellow and green prints are left behind.

Pacifica squeals. "My face!" She touches a hand to the afflicted area, only making it worse when her purple hand leaves its mark. "I can't believe you!"

Mabel cackles. She throws her head back and rolls onto her back, holding her stomach all the while.

Pacifica growls deep in her throat, but she only half means it. She covers both hands in new colors and launches herself at Mabel, knocking a few bottles of the paint over in the process. She tackles Mabel, pressing her palms wherever she can reach on the girl.

Mabel grabs at Pacifica's hair, but not to pull or hurt in any way. She does it only to smear the paint in the most effective way possible. "Haha! Now you're a redhead!" She points.

Pacifica mimics her. "And you're a pink and orange alien!"

Stan walks into the room in that instant. He is humming to himself as he carries a bowl of popcorn with him. He yelps and drops the bowl as he lays eyes on the scene before him. "What the heck happened here?" He gapes at the paint pooling on his carpet and the tiny prints smeared on his couch.

Mabel and Pacifica scramble to untwine themselves and sit erect. They look back and forth from each other to Stan, silence wrapping itself around them. Then, in unison, they break it. "She did it!" They point at each other.

"You _ruined_ the carpet." He grips his head.

Pacifica ducks her head, making herself smaller. "S-Sorry Stan." His name falls from her lips easily now, just as easily as Mabel or Dipper. Ever since they connected over both being kicked out she has been much more comfortable with him.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan." Mabel hops to her feet and skips toward him. "We'll clean it up." She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, coloring more of her hair.

"No you won't." He puts emphasis on each word. " _You_ will go clean up. Now." He points to the door. As messy as they are, the bathroom won't have what they need.

"Yes, Grunkle sir, yes!" Mabel salutes him. She giggles and pivots. "To the hose!" She grabs Pacifica's arm as she passes and drags her along.

"H-Hose?" Pacifica throws a glance over her shoulder, back toward Stan. He is getting down on his knees and inspecting the damage. "I'm really sorry Stan!" She says a final time.

Stan waves his hand dismissively. He needs to focus on this painful task. He'll scold them more later, if he remembers. Eh. It's really just not worth it. It's only a little paint. Gives the room more character.

Mabel releases Pacifica and dives beneath the porch. When she appears again she is dragging a hose leaking a steady stream with her. "Ok. So who's first?" She points the hose at Pacifica.

Pacifica shrieks and recoils. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_." She throws her hands up in front of her face. "No way are you spraying me with that things."

Mabel sighs. "It's an outside shower. Nothing to freak out over. Here," She holds out the hose to Pacifica. "Do me first." She holds her arms out and stands straight. "Hit me with your best shot."

Pacifica looks from Mabel to the hose and back again. With an uncertain hand she flips the setting on the hose and it sprays outward.

Mabel giggles as the water washes over her. She turns in the spray, allowing it to reach all of her. She dips her head forward and runs her fingers through her hair, careful to get all the color out. When she is satisfied she hops out of the range of the hose. "Ok! Your turn!"

Pacifica frowns. She shifts from one foot to the other and bites her lip. "Well…alright." At least this shirt is worn and not one of her _very_ expensive outfits from home. The only thing she has left of the life she once lived. She flicks the setting back to a slow stream and hands it over to Mabel.

"Arms up!" Mabel orders. When Pacifica complies, although quite unwillingly, she turns it up and drenches Pacifica.

Pacifica shudders at the cool touch, but she accepts her fate. She does as Mabel did, taking especially long on her hair. No way is she coming out of this with pink and purple polka dotted hair. Just because she is living with the weirdest family in Gravity Falls doesn't mean she has to go completely cuckoo. "There." She steps out of the blast. "How do I look?" She turns completely around, stopping once she once more faces forward.

Mabel's face contorts in terror. "Oh God! Pacifica! Your face, it's…a face." Mabel bursts out laughing.

Pacifica panics for a fraction of a second. Her heat speeds up and her eyes widen tenfold. Then Mabel's laughter hits her and reality hits her with a smack. She narrows her eyes and purses her lips, her hands trembling slightly. "You little punk. I will take you for all your worth!" She points at Mabel.

Mabel clutches at her sides and nearly falls over in her hysterics. "Th-That was…too good."

Pacifica huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. She glares in the opposite direction of the silly girl. "You're the worst."

Mabel recovers, standing straight once more. She wipes at her eyes, a grin splitting her face. "No you don't." She waves Pacifica's words away. "You love me and you know it." She elbows her lightly in the arm.

Pacifica grumbles to herself. She continues to look pointedly away from Mabel. As long as she doesn't look into the girl's eyes she can't be swayed. She learned this quickly. As she tries her very hardest to ignore Mabel, her eyes catch on the other twin. _Oh._ Her expression lightens and curiosity creeps into her eyes. He is leaning back on a tree with that same old book taken out and propped against his knee. Surprise, surprise. Just what is so darn interesting about that dumb book? Sure, a good read's a good read, but _come on_. It can't be that good. And by now he must have read it at least ten times (and that's just counting the time _she_ was here). It's scary to think about how many times he's read it all _summer_.

"Okey Dokey! Next step!" Mabel throws her arms in the air. "Waaaaaddles!" She zips past Pacifica. "It's time to air dry!" She is in the house in a second flat.

Mabel's outburst breaks Pacifica's stream of thought, jarring her back to reality. She stares blankly after her crazy friend, blinking. _Air dry?_ She shakes her head. It just gets weirder and weirder every day. With her gone now it is strangely quiet and Pacifica is able to return her thoughts and gaze to Dipper. She never thought of him as an outgoing person, but she didn't exactly peg him as so reclusive either. Throughout her time here she has seen him play with his sister and uncle only a couple of times, usually when Mabel drags him into it somehow. Most days he has his nose shoved in that book, just like now.

Pacifica frowns. What is in it? She looks in the direction of the house, wondering fleetingly if she should just follow Mabel. She snorts. As if. Enough crazy for today. Instead she wanders over to Dipper. She gets up close and still he doesn't seem to notice her. Geez. Tunnel vision much. Hmm…but this could work. She clasps her hands behind her back and leans toward him, trying to peer over his shoulder. "That must be some book, huh?"

Dipper jumps. His book flips and he scrambles to catch it. "P-Pacifica." He clutches the book to his chest, shielding its contents from her view. "What do you want?" He scowls at her.

Pacifica frowns. "Geez, freak out much."

Dipper straightens his hat and brushes a hand over the journal. "Well, that's what happens when you sneak up on someone like a Hide Behind." He narrows his eyes at her and clutches the journal tighter.

Pacifica shoots him a disapproving look. "No, that's what happens when you are a paranoid little nerd." She crosses her arms over her chest and shifts so that she is in front of him.

Dipper's face darkens further. "You don't know what you're talking about." She couldn't possibly understand just how serious all of this is. _Paranoia is only paranoia if you're wrong_. And his is most definitely warranted.

"Oh please," Pacifica rolls her eyes. "Like I don't know this town is creepy. But aside from a 'Category 10' every hundred and fifty years its nothing to get bent out of shape about."

Dipper's expression and shoulders loosen as she speaks his lingo. Still, he regards her warily. Those are just words she picked up from him at the party. In the end it could just be hollow words meant for him to let his guard down. _Trust no one._ They may have let her into their house, but that doesn't mean he has to let her into his heart.

Pacifica doesn't know what to make of the new look in Dipper's eyes. For a flash there was relief, but now something else entirely lurks there. Mistrust? Fear? Of what? _Her?_ It baffles her and admittedly unnerves her a bit. Her brows knit together. "Dipper…?"

Dipper averts his eyes. "Look, I…I have to go." He stands too fast, the same as the way he speaks. "Great Uncle Ford, he, he wanted to see me soon." He wraps him arms around himself and hunches over. "So I, I'm gonna go do that." He makes for an escape.

Pacifica leaps forward. "Wait!" She grabs onto his jacket and holds tight. "You can't just leave like that." She looks hard at him, but it is tempered with worry. Something is just so terribly wrong about all this. "We're not done."

Dipper's eyes grow to the size of bowling bowls. His muscles twitch and scream to get out of this situation. Still, he keeps his cool – mostly. "No." His voice is harsh. He twists from her grip and takes three large steps backward, putting distance between them. "We are." Then he runs.

Pacifica stares blankly after him. Slowly she tilts her head to the side, confusion etching itself on her face just as slowly. What…the…heck? It's not that she knows Dipper exceptionally well, but the one time she was around him and working with him he seemed to relish in sharing and showing off his knowledge of the weird. What's the difference now? That she actually cares and _wants_ to know instead of brushing him off? Or…has something happened? She feels a pang of sadness at the thought, an emotion she had never thought herself capable of when it came to the twins.

"Forward Waddles! Forward!" Mabel once more interrupts Pacifica's thoughts. Now she flies by atop her silly pig, her hair blowing wildly behind her.

Pacifica looks after her, but there is little interest. Her mind remains with Dipper and the strangeness surrounding him. What is he hiding?

"Hop aboard!" Mabel yells as she turns around and comes back up on Pacifica. She reaches out and nabs Pacifica by the arm.

Pacifica squeals as she is plucked from the ground and thrown to the front of the pig. She lurches forward, seizing the creature around the neck and holding on for dear life. "Maaaabel!" She wails.

Mabel cackles. "It's called air drying." She informs nonchalantly, as if it is the most natural thing in the world to dry off by riding a pig around the yard.

Pacifica loses sight of all else. She can only think of keeping herself from tumbling off the pig and preventing her clothes from getting dirty all over again. Dipper sinks to the background, if only for a moment in time. Because really, who cares about such nonsense? She has Mabel. And one friend's good enough.

 **So, what do you think? I thoroughly enjoyed it. I just have a couple of notes. Really long notes. Alright, so that part with Dipper. I was really affected by last night's episode with that scene of Dipper and Ford and honestly I'm looking at Dipper completely different now. I don't know if it is correct to assume so but I seriously believe that kid is traumatized. Like for real. So I went back and tweaked the part with him because after that episode I just can't believe he would so willingly let someone in on the secrets of the journals. Like, he wants a friend and someone he can trust and he connected very easily with Ford, but I feel that happened mostly because Ford was family and Dipper is much more trusting of family. As far as people on the outside go though, I think he'd very much have a 'trust no one' mentality, at least with the secrets in the journal. In part to protect them but mostly to protect himself. So...yeah, there's that.**

 **Anyway, because i changed it I'm kind of conflicted. I want to continue the thread of her gaining his trust and I have ways to do it, I'm just not sure if I should immediately go into it with the next chapter or have some other moment happen next chapter and start up the Dipper thing again with the chapter after that. What do you think? Your opinion matters! I'd really appreciate it. Please review!**


	4. Star Gazing

**Next chapter! It was super fun. I hope you think so too. Enjoy!**

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel zips down the stairs, her purple nightgown fluttering around her knees. She leaps toward the couch and onto Stan's lap.

Stan grunts as she collides with him, but her intrusion does not bother him. It never does, never could. "Hey there Mabs." He ruffles her hair. He has taken to calling her this as a sign of affection when he is not feeling mushy enough to refer to her as 'sweetie'. Sometimes the mood just isn't right. "What's up?"

Mabel grins from ear to ear as she leans into Stan's touch. "There's something totally awesome happening tomorrow night!"

Stan raises a brow. "Oh, is there now?" He makes sure to temper his excitement. When it comes to these kids he can't help but be wary about anything that they consider great. With Dipper that includes ghouls and gremloblins and Mabel that can be anything from makeovers (extremely painful by the way) to hunting for some mythological creature.

"Yeah!" Mabel nods with the whole upper half of her body. "You know every year in the summer there is a meteor show from the middle of July to the middle of August. Well tomorrow night is a new moon and the shower is at its brightest!" She throws her hands in the air.

Stan watches her carefully. He knows what's coming but he dares to hope he is wrong. "Uh-huh." He draws the word out.

Mabel stares for a minute straight. Her eyes shine the whole time. But beyond his acknowledgement there is no answer and she is a bit disappointed. She had hoped she wouldn't have to spell it out for him, but in the end his silence gives her no other choice. " **So** , I was wondering if we could stay up extra late in order to see it."

Stan barks out a laugh. "No way kid."

Mabel's face falls. "What? Whhhhy?" She puffs out her lower lip and her eyes grow ten times their size.

Stan shakes his head. "You must be crazy, thinking I'd let you stay up _that_ late. Midnight's one thing, but I know how meteor showers work." He frowns and shoots her look that screams 'do you think I'm stupid or what'. "You'll be up _at least_ till dawn in order to catch the shower. That's six."

Mabel ducks her head and her cheeks flush. She can't lie, she was kind of hoping he didn't know. She should have known though. He may not be a genius like Ford, but he isn't stupid. When she speaks her voice is tiny, "I know."

"Ah, chin up sweetie." Stan wraps an arm around her. "You'll be able to stay up as long as you want soon enough."

Mabel looks up. "Yeah?" She smiles.

"Yeah. When you're eighteen." Stan laughs, a boisterous sound.

Mabel's expression shifts into a pout. "Grunkle Staaaan." Still she can't hold the expression and her lips turn upward into a smile.

"Look, if you wanna get up early then by all means – go for it – but no staying up like some kind of owl. Got it?" Stan shoots her a knowing look.

Mabel flops over. "Ye-es."

Stan chuckles. "Good girl." He ruffles her hair. "Now go on and get to bed. It's late."

"Yes, Grunkle Stan." She nods and leaps from his lap. She races toward the stairs, throwing a glance and a broad grin over her shoulder just before she rounds the corner. She scurries up the stairs and into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed she shares with Pacifica.

Pacifica lays stretched out on her stomach, just like many nights before. She bounces a foot lightly as she focuses all her attention on the book before her. Her lips move as she mutters the text aloud to herself. She is so absorbed that she doesn't notice Mabel until the bed dips with her weight. Then with a severe bounce she surges forward, throwing her arms out in a panic to catch herself.

Mabel giggles like a maniac. She bounces a few more times, each movement gentler than the last until finally she and the bed settle down. "Relax Pacifica." There is a laugh in her tone. She plops her elbows onto the sheets and drops her head into the palms of her hands as she peers at her friend. "I only do it every night."

"Yeah," Pacifica glares. "And it's just as annoying as the first time." She slams her book shut. She is never going to be able to finish this stupid book.

Mabel deflates, showing a rare moment of guilt. "Sorry." She picks at the fabric of the sheets.

Pacifica's mouth stretches into a flat line. "Don't." She points at Mabel. "Don't you dare. Stop it with the face." Mabel may mean it, but Mabel also knows very well the power of her sadness. And she is no saint. She uses it on more than one occasion to turn the tables on every one of them in the family, Pacifica especially.

Dipper rolls his eyes at their back and forth. It's the same every night, almost to the point he isn't sure he could get ready for bed without it. It is already that much a part of his routine, even only after a week. "So what'd Stan say, Mabel?" He doesn't look up from his journal as he asks.

Mabel perks, her guilt vanishing in a flash. "Oh, the star thing?" She frowns. "Yeah, he said no. Not unless we get up at six instead of staying up."

Dipper scoffs. "That defeats the whole purpose." He waves his hand dismissively. "It's to watch the shower as it progresses, not to catch the ending."

Pacifica shrugs. "No big loss. I mean," She chuckles. "Like I would really be forfeiting that much sleep anyway. Pines residence or not I still need my daily nine hours."

Dipper smirks. "You're telling me."

Pacifica narrows her eyes at him. "What was that?"

Dipper snickers. "Nothing, nothing." He shakes his head.

"Yeah, it better be nothing." Pacifica gripes. She rolls over and lays her book on the floor. "Alright, time for bed. Lights off," Pacifica points. "Noise down," He looks meaningfully at Mabel in particular. "And _no_ muttering to yourself while _others_ are trying to sleep." She jerks her gaze back to Dipper.

Dipper rolls his eyes. He turns down the covers and nestles in on his side. He props the book on his pillow and reads despite the awkward angle. He should just put it down and go to sleep, but more than likely he'll fall asleep with it in hand. It's become a bad habit, one he can't bear to break.

Mabel scurries to the head of the bed. She burrows down into her side of the covers, wrapping the blankets around herself like a cocoon.

Pacifica can't help but smile at Mabel's antics. It has a certain charm about it, something absent in her other high class friends. Pacifica folds her covers down and curls up, reaching out to turn the light off. "Go to sleep Dipper."

Dipper waves away her words. He reaches under the sheets and draws out a flashlight. He doesn't heed his body's cries for sleep. He'd never admit it, but he wishes that he could go forever without it. And maybe gluing his eyes to this book will spare him, even just once.

Pacifica nods in and out of sleep. Dipper's stupid flashlight makes it hard to reach a deep sleep and even once he knocks it off Mabel's heavy breathing still bothers her, especially when the girl rolls over in her direction. But mostly it's her own fault. Her thoughts eat at her and make her restless, or at the very least a much lighter sleeper. She has been for the past few days, ever since Dipper's strange behavior. That was when she started noticing just how unwell he is.

She scoots to the very edge of the bed, putting as much distance as possible between herself and Mabel. When the girl returns to her own side maybe she won't have to be so precariously perched. As she lays motionless her ears prick to what is now a familiar sound. Muffled whines and protests float to her from across the room. She props herself up on her elbow, trying to peer through the darkness at the bed and the boy in it.

Her eyes are heavy, but she can't hope to sleep without being sure. So she waits with baited breath. Sometimes it stops on its own – his nightmares – but other times it goes on for hours. Like two nights ago. She grimaces. She isn't sure she can bear to wait it out like that again. In fact, she knows she can't. So with a sigh she slips from the bed and pads across the room, throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure she didn't wake Mabel. _Ha._ As if. She stops next to the bed, looking down at him.

Dipper tosses and turns in his bed. The book he held so closely as he fell asleep is strewn to the side. The sheets are a tangled mess, a section of the sheets knotted up in his clenched fist. His other hand clutches and digs into his pillow, as if holding on for dear life. His brow gleams with sweat and his breathing is labored. "P-P…No, no. Stop it. Get _out_." His voice cracks even in his sleep. His murmurs devolve into incoherent babbling and whimpers before becoming coherent and then cycling.

Pacifica stares sadly at him in this state. She wonders just like the first time how long this has been going on and how long no one has noticed. It reminds her all too much of herself. She doesn't know him well enough though, not to actually get him to talk about it. So she does all she can. She sits on the edge of his bed and runs her hand over his head, whispering, "Trust no one, trust no one." She says it like a mantra. She has heard him use this on himself during the day and it never fails to help him reassure himself. Now is no different. Even coming from another's mouth it is enough to ease his pain.

Dipper's body stills and his whimpers slowly tamper off. His breathing becomes steady as he leans into the touch and slowly the nightmares dissipate. The hellish figures in his head recede to their corners, if only for an hour.

"That's it." Pacifica pats his head a final time. "Trust no one." She frowns deeply and wraps her arms around herself. It's such a horrible thought – trust no one – so the fact it is so important to Dipper, and in bringing him comfort, is deeply unsettlingly for her. How? Why? What has happened to him? Each night only brings more questions and makes the possibilities weigh heavier on her.

She yawns. Now with him settled maybe she can sleep too. Usually it's only once. He should be fine until morning. She crawls back into bed. _Please be ok_. With dreams like that though, he never really will be. Not until someone helps him.

She makes it through the rest of the night without being awakened and can only assume that means Dipper too was able to go without any more nightmares. Just like the night the next day is completely uneventful. Mostly they watch tv all day, only budging for lunch, dinner, and eventually bed. They all go willingly enough, but Pacifica can't keep her stomach from twisting in dread of what the night might bring. With her heightened awareness of his troubles she also notices Dipper's nervousness. He tugs at his sleeve when sleep is mentioned and grimaces when he thinks no one is looking. His step is much more subdued and he just seems so much smaller, hunching without seeming to notice it. It's all so fleeting thought that it is no surprise Pacifica is the only one who notices. She is looking for it after all.

She is restless at first, like every night now, but she settles into sleep after an hour or so. Then, sometime around midnight, she hears it again. She rolls over and looks through half lidded eyes and blurry vision in Dipper's direction. _He's tossing and turning again_. Her mind groggily registers it. _That means he should start mumbling and whimpering soon_. She tries to shake off the sleep in order to be ready to get up and soothe him.

Dipper jerks up and gasps, the scream lodging in his constricted throat and never finding release. His eyes shoot open and he clutches desperately at his chest. His chest heaves with the effort to breathe, each breath a struggle to get past his tight throat. His body trembles furiously and it's all he can do to keep himself from breaking down into tears.

Pacifica nearly jumps out of her skin. She just barely keeps herself still, her body trembling from the effort. She forces her breathing to be quieter, much more so than Mabel's. Still she watches on with intrigue. He has never woken up like this before. It's always been of dreams and nothing more. That means there's nothing she can do tonight, not without revealing all she knows. Her help can only be given when he isn't aware. She bites her lip. She wants to so badly though. Her heart clenches for him.

Dipper grips his head and curls in on himself. "Not real, not real." He mutters with a cracking voice. "Bill isn't here, Bill _isn't here_." Tears prick at his eyes.

Pacifica frowns and her brows knit together. Bill? Who the heck is Bill? She doesn't remember anyone around town with that name. And is sounds far too specific to be a monster species or whatever like Dipper offhandedly mentions from time to time before clamming up about it and usually leaving in a hurry. As thoughts swirl in her head she watches him slowly come down from his panic and eventually lay back down, his back to her. It gives her a sneaky suspicion that he knows she was watching, but only for a fraction of a second. In the next instant she realizes it is probably just his paranoia coming into play. Poor kid. After another minute or two she too rolls over and attempts sleep, knowing full well it will be just as impossible as it is for him.

Maybe another hour later Pacifica feels her shoulder being moved rather violently. She groans and swats at the presence, but it does no good. Whatever it is shakes her shoulder even harder. This time however a voice accompanies it. "Pacifica." Mabel hisses. "Pacifica wake up."

Pacifica opens her eyes a sliver and her lips curve into a deep frown. "Le' me lone."

Mabel snickers, but quickly stifles the sentiment. "Come on, you gotta get up. It's time."

Pacifica opens her eyes all the way. She wants to get a full view for _this_ one. This excuse has got to be good. "Time for what? _Sleep?_ "

Mabel blows out a breath. " _No_." She crosses her arms and puffs her lips out in a pout. "Time for the meteor shower."

Pacifica blinks. She sits up and rubs at her eyes. "Didn't you say Stan said no?" She looks to the window. "And I _know_ it's not six yet."

Mabel sticks her tongue out. "Rules smules. I wanna see it." She catapults herself over Pacifica, landing with a soft thud. "So I'm gonna see it." She scurries over to Dipper. "Dipper," She shakes him. "Dipper, wake up."

Dipper opens his eyes to her face inches from his. "Mabel, we can't." He pushes her face away. "You know we can't. Stop being ornery and go back to sleep."

Mabel narrows her eyes. She latches onto his arm and drags him from the bed.

"H-Hey!" Dipper throws his arms out to grab onto something – anything – but he finds nothing. When she unceremoniously releases him he plummets to the ground. "What the heck!?" He glares up at her.

Mabel eyes widen and she shoves a finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Quiet. Or you'll wake Grunkle Stan." A grimace stretches across her face.

"Maybe I want to." Dipper shoves himself to his feet. He dusts himself off. "Maybe I want to get some _sleep_."

Pacifica snorts. "Oh please," She slips from the bed and pads across the room. "As if you'll really be able to go back to sleep anyway." She shoots him a sharp, meaningful look.

And shudder races up Dipper's spine and he stiffens. He meets her eyes and he knows with sickening certainty that she knows. He mustn't let on that he thinks this though. He gives her a hard look back. "Whatever." He crosses his arms and quickly breaks their stare, afraid to look too long will mean opening up the most secret parts of himself. After all, the eyes are the window to the soul.

Pacifica nods to herself. _Good._ He got it. "Alright Mabel." She places her hands on her hips and looks hard at the girl. "Where are we going?"

Mabel's face lights up. Her eyes widen and a grin stretches across her face. "Ok!" She claps her hands together. "We're going to go out to that weird hill in the forest-"

"The weird hill that strangely has nothing weird going on about it at all except being freakishly high up." Dipper spits it out like a recording.

Mabel completely ignores him. "We'll go out there and chill as the shower happens." She spins around and prances toward the door. "Come on guys," She beckons. "We gotta sneak past the guard first." She hunches over and begins to tip toe.

Dipper rolls his eyes. "We're not in prison Mabel." Still he smiles at her antics. "Stan's not the warden." He follows her lead, albeit much less dramatically.

Pacifica brings up the rear as they make their way down the hall and the stairs. They maneuver through the house effortlessly and are out the door in a minute flat. Now there is no one who can stop them as they weave in and out of the trees, deep into the forest. It takes them thirty minutes and a few wrong turns, but eventually they come upon the hill and the perfect spot for watching the skies.

"Tada!" Mabel throws her hands into the air once they finally reach the top. "Perfection on a stick!"

"You're using that saying wrong, Mabel." Pacifica smirks.

Mabel sticks her tongue out. "You're using your face wrong."

"Come on children." Dipper shakes his head at the pair. "We didn't come here to have a war. As much fun as that would be." He sits crisscross and lifts his head to the sky. It is unusually clear tonight, not a cloud to obscure the stars as they wink down at him. It is also very deep darkness with the new moon out. A perfect night for a meteor shower.

Mabel plops down to Dipper's left. She stretches out on her stomach across the grass. It's damp, but she doesn't mind one bit. She plants her elbows in the grass and props her head up on her knuckles. "So pretty." There doesn't need to be anything more than the stars for her to be content.

Pacifica takes the spot on Dipper's other side. She sits with her legs stretched out in front of her as she leans back on her hands. She makes a face as the chill of the ground sends a shiver up her spine. "Ugh, should have brought a blanket or something."

"Nah," Mabel waves a hand. "That would take away from the moment. All natural." She bounces a leg idly behind her. "Oh!" She jerks a hand out from under her and points with emphasis at the sky. "There! There!" A bright streak cuts across the sky. And another right behind it.

Dipper snaps to attention. He watches intently. After the first sighting they just keep coming, unusually so. Cool. Very cool. Still, it shouldn't be so abundant. His mind immediately jumps to the supernatural. Perhaps it's another mystery of this town. His hand snaps into his jacket to seize his journal and scribble in it about the possibilities. But his hand closes around nothing. He gasps and his eyes widen. "My journal!" Oh, that's right. He sets it aside at night. "Nooo," He slumps.

Mabel hits him lightly in the arm. "Chill, bro bro." She grins. "It's just for one night." She looks back to the sky. "Just enjoy it."

Pacifica watches Dipper carefully. She doesn't have solid proof, but she guesses the journal is sort of like a security blanket. He feels safer when he has it for whatever reason. Maybe it has spells in it or whatever. Maybe he just likes something to occupy his hands.

"But…" Dipper begins fidgeting with his fingers. He wants to watch the shower, he _tries_ , but his mind is scattered now. Even though Pacifica is right next to him and she can't possibly snoop, he worries. Stan might take it or even Ford and keep it from him 'for his own good'. He scratches at his arms in his agitation.

Pacifica bites her lip. There isn't really anything she can say, especially since she isn't even sure why he wants it so badly. One misstep could send him spiraling. So instead of comforting him with words she has no confidence in, she asks, "Are you ok?" She whispers it so only he will hear.

Dipper snaps to attention at that. He jerks his hand away from his arms and shoves them into his lap. "Yeah, course I am." He smiles, but it is a flimsy sentiment. "Why wouldn't I be?" He feigns nonchalance, but in reality he is very eager to hear her response. Just how much does she know?

Pacifica shakes her head. "No reason." If he is so adamant in keeping it a secret than she will allow him to pretend that it is still a hidden affair – for now. "I just want you to be ok."

Dipper's brows knit together and he frowns as he watches her. Why does she care? He doesn't do anything with her ever. It's Mabel who she's friends with. They're the ones who play out in the woods or romp around the house. She has no reason to care at all as far as he's concerned. Yet he doesn't read deceit on her face or in her demeanor.

Pacifica lifts her head to the sky. "It's a beautiful show." She moves on from the previous conversation with the bat of an eye. "I guess you miss a lot cooped up in a mansion and parading around as if you are the center of the universe."

Dipper blinks. He contemplates her, half suspicion and half intrigue in how genuine she seems. "Yeah," He says slowly. "It's…" He tears his gaze from her and looks to the sky. "Something else." A smile flits across his lips and he gradually relaxes. He sits back and trains every ounce of his attention on the shower as it lights up the sky in the most unnatural of ways.

Pacifica glances at Dipper when she's sure he isn't looking anymore. She lets out a breath. He seems to be much more relaxed now, the journal completely gone from his mind. It makes her smile. It may be for only a few hours, but at least for once his night will be peaceful.

 **So what do you think? It was fun to go deeper into Dipper's trauma. I hope Pacifica helping him like that didn't seem like too much too fast. I think she would do that since she knows how it feels to be emotionally abused and yet not be able to tell anyone. Anyway, I will continue this thread in the coming chapters, that's for sure. Hopefully it continues to be interesting for you all. Please review!**


	5. Curiosity

**Another update! I'm having way too much fun. It should be illegal. My songs of inspiration were Right Here by Staind and The Scientist by Coldplay. The raw emotion I felt from them is prolly what did it. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Pacifica takes a final bite from her cereal, the food crunching in her ears. She tips the bowl to her lips and drains the milk, not caring about the mustache left behind on her upper lip. Back home this would receive a quick reprimand, so much so that she wouldn't dare finish the cereal off so uncouthly. Here though she doesn't have to worry and she finds she becomes more and more slovenly (or should she say more like the common man?) every day. She even forgot to apply makeup or change out of her pajamas for a whole day once!

She hops from her seat and deposits the dish into the sink before skipping from the room and out to find Mabel. The girl said last night she had something planned, something 'super-duper awesome'. It doesn't exactly inspire confidence, in fact Pacifica is pretty sure it is going to be dreadful, but she finds that hardly matters anymore. Just being around Mabel most days is enough to bring a smile to her face. It is an unusual and wholly welcome experience.

As she exits the kitchen she runs right into something. She grunts and stumbles back, barely keeping herself on her feet. She scowls and her immediate reaction is to form an angry response to spit back, but then she looks up. Dipper and Ford stand before her. "Oh. Hi." Pacifica waves at them.

Ford nods to her. "Hello."

Dipper nods as well.

Pacifica frowns and unease coils in her stomach. She has never known Dipper to respond like that to a greeting. As reclusive as he is, he at least waves or murmurs some kind of hello. But now, in the presence of Ford, he does nothing more than copy him. The question is, does he _know_ he's doing it. She can't just _ask_ though. That'd be so stupid. She licks her lips. "So, uh, whatcha doin'?" She sways slightly from the balls of her feet to the heel.

Dipper presses his lips firmly closed and grips tighter onto the book in his arms.

Ford stiffens ever so slightly, but he quickly shakes it. He smiles down at her. "We are just doing some research. About some of the natural occurrences around Gravity Falls. We just came back from a little field work and are going to study our findings." He makes it sound as terribly mundane as possible.

Pacifica sucks in a soft breath. Her face lights up. _This is her chance._ "Can I help?"

" _No!_ " Dipper reacts instinctively.

Pacifica and Ford start and stare blankly at him.

Dipper shrinks beneath their gazes. He knows his mistake, but he can't take it back.

Pacifica is completely dumfounded. That was _way_ too severe of a reaction. It's just some nature research. Unless…it isn't. Suspicion creeps in at the edges and it's all she can do to keep it from shining clearly in her eyes.

Ford grimaces and bites him lip. He gives Dipper a sidelong glance. He understands the boy's adamancy in keeping everything about the supernatural and especially Bill a secret, but there's no need to have outbursts like that. In fact it is even more important that Dipper keep his cool if he wishes to hide the terrible truth from the rest of the family.

Pacifica's brows knit together and she bends her head forward slightly as she looks at Dipper. "Dipper…?" She isn't sure how to finish her thought. She could ask if he is ok, but that won't yield any results. That night under the meteor shower made that perfectly clear.

Dipper puts all his effort into keeping himself from losing it. He already messed up. He can't let himself slip any further.

Ford clears his throat. "It's a project between me and Dipper. A little…family bonding, if you will." He offers her a smile. "You understand, yes?" His face is calm, but beneath the mask is a storm of apprehension.

Pacifica dims further. Her heart sinks. "Yeah," She tugs at her sleeve. "Sure." The words sting. _Family_ bonding. And he was excluding her from that. He did not think of her as more than a simple house guest, a _burden_. She puts on a smile, just as fake as everyone else's outward expressions. "I was just heading out to meet Mabel anyway." She waves her hand and chuckles. "So I should be going."

Ford nods. "Sounds fun." Infinitely pointless, but perhaps Pacifica's brand of fun.

Pacifica takes a step back. She keeps her eyes locked on them. It isn't fear, no, but it's a terrible urge to not let them escape her sight for as long as possible. "See you...later." She somehow doubts she will though. She hasn't talked to Ford since that first day. Sure she's seen him, but even that's limited to meals or in in passing. Mostly she know him by sound with the yelling contests he and Stan get into at least once daily. As bad as Dipper is, Ford is ten million times worse. She then slinks out the back door and into the yard, leaving the two alone.

Ford eyes Dipper disapprovingly. "That was a bit much."

Dipper ducks his head. "S-Sorry. I just...I don't want her to know. This stuff, it's..." He bites his lip. "It's too dangerous for anyone else."

"Yes, I know." Ford sighs. "But try to be a little more nonchalant about it in the future. Alright?"

Dipper nods faintly. "Yeah, alright."

Ford grins. "Thata boy." He ruffles his hair through his hat. "Now let's go." Ford sets off toward the vending machine.

Dipper smiles with sincerity. His face brightens and the cloud hanging over him vanishes. His whole body relaxes and a certain spark lights within him. "Yeah!" He scampers after Ford.

Pacifica wanders aimlessly in the yard. Mabel should be here already. She knows she isn't on time after her pit stop with Ford and Dipper. So where-

Mabel launches herself at Pacifica, throwing her arms around her friend and squeezing. "GOTCHA." She lifts Pacifica off the ground in her enthusiasm.

Pacifica gasps. "Mabel," She squeezes out. "What did I say. About death hugs."

Mabel withdraws her arms, dropping Pacifica back to her feet. She chuckles. "Oops, sorry." She tucks her arms behind her back as she looks sheepishly at her friend.

Pacifica draws in a deep breath. Sheesh. The girl may be small but she sure has some strength behind her. "So," She brushes off her clothes. "What are we doing?"

"Weeeell," She lifts a single finger. "First I thought we might go crystal hunting and shrink stuff just for fun cause why not." She laughs. "But then," She holds up a second finger. "I thought, Mabel, don't be ridiculous. There are gnomes hiding out there and the first thing they'll do is try to kidnap Pacifica cause she is so beautiful. I mean, I am _too_ , but they **know** better." She looks up from her rant, noticing that Pacifica isn't even looking at her and her words trail off. She sours, sticking her lips out in a pout and crossing her arms in a huff. "So THEN I decided we'd ROPE A PIG."

Pacifica starts. Huh? What? Oh geez was Mabel still talking? "Uh, yeah. Sounds fun." A nervous smile splits her lips. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I knew it!" Mabel points a finger in Pacifica's face. "I _knew_ you weren't listening." She narrows her eyes.

Pacifica sighs. "Sorry, really…" She looks away from Mabel again, back toward the house. "I just, I…" She doesn't know. "I was thinking."

Mabel's drops her huffy attitude. She relaxes into genuine concern. "Is something wrong?" She frowns and clasps a hand at her chest.

Pacifica grimaces. She averts her eyes, contemplating the benefit of telling her. Could she maybe help? Does she already know? "Well, I was wondering…" She licks her lips. How to put it? "What's with Dipper?" Epic fail.

Mabel laughs. "Whadaya mean?" She smiles, but there is an unmistakable edge to it.

Pacifica takes note of it. So there is something. The only problem is with them 'something' could be a million different things, none of which might be what Pacifica is referring to. "He's almost always alone or reading that book."

"Pssh." She waves a hand. "Nah, that's just Dipper. Mr. Mystery. Gotta solve all the questions of Gravity Falls." She shakes her head. "He's _always_ been like that. Even before this whole thing."

Pacifica looks hard at her. "Always does things without you?" She holds her breath. She fears she might have overstepped her boundaries with that cutting remark, but it needed to be said.

Mabel freezes. Suddenly she can hear her heart pounding in her ears and everything is spinning just a little too fast.

"It's almost always just you and me. You have to practically drag him into anything. Why?" Pacifica doesn't mean to be insensitive, but this is her chance. "It's Ford isn't it? Something to do with him. When Dipper isn't alone he's with that guy. So what is it? Do you know?" By the look of Mabel's steadily widening eyes, like that of a deer in the headlights, Pacifica is dejected to guess that the girl might in fact truly not know. Equally clear however is that Mabel is very much aware of it happening.

Mabel swallows hard, swallows the fear and the pain. She shakes off her daze and in the weakest of voices says, "It's just Dipper." She doesn't linger after that, too afraid the bubbling tears will well up and give her away. She pushes past Pacifica and makes a beeline for the forest. She grips her grappling hook tightly in hand and heads for her hiding place – the tallest of trees – a place she made her own ever since Ford arrived, a place not even Dipper can find her.

Pacifica blinks as she reaches uselessly after her. "But…what about…" She lowers her hand and lets out a breath. She can't say she really cares, not today. Once so eager to dive into Mabel's world with whatever crazy hijinks she had planned for the day, she is far more interested in Dipper and figuring out what is up with him. Maybe she should feel bad about that, and in a way she does, because she swears those were tears in Mabel's eyes. The girl was so helpful to her when she was so down, Pacifica should repay such a debt. Unfortunately Mabel has already vanished from sight and it would be a hopeless endeavor to go after her. She never was any good at hide and seek.

So with one last regretful looks toward the woods she turns away and heads back toward the house. She isn't sure where she wants to go, she just knows she can't sit idle. Watching tv is a big no. She could focus on it even less than usual under these circumstances. She passes through, the tv actually off for once. She crosses into the gift shop, her eyes lighting on Stan manning the cash register. She sweeps the area – the redhead girl who is often there missing today. Probably why Stan is in here at all. Normally when he works he hovers around the customers almost constantly, urging them to buy more cheap useless junk. Although with him it is usually never cheap. The crook.

Pacifica flicks her lip as she contemplates the usefulness of questioning him about Dipper. Clearly her approach can't be the same as with Mabel. He won't react the way she did, thankfully, but he also won't give any amount of effort when it comes to his answers with a setup like Mabel. So she lays a different foundation. "Stan," She walks up to the counter and uses her hands to push herself up so her head pops over the counter. "I don't get it." She frowns.

Stan peers up at her. "Hm?" He sets down the money he was counting. "Don't get what?" The kid looks rather pensive. This could be important.

"Dipper."

Stan throws his head back and laughs. "Me either, kid. That boy prefers my _brother_ to me." He shakes his head. "Totally bizarre." As light as he tries to keep it with his words, a frown twitches at his lips and a flash of hurt darkens his eyes.

Pacifica drops her gaze to her hands. She doesn't want to see that – the pain beneath the mask. There's far too much of that in this house right now. Surely not everyone can harbor something that hurts like that. And it almost all links back to Dipper and whatever is wrong with him. Aside from herself of course and Ford, if he has anything. She doesn't know him well enough to fathom a guess on that matter though.

Stan sombers. "Why do you ask?" He quirks a brow and tilts his head slightly.

Pacifica senses him return to normal and lifts her eyes to meet his once more. "Because, he doesn't seem to like me." Her brows furrow and she tugs at her sleeve. "And I don't know why."

Stan smiles sympathetically. "Eh, don't take it personally kid." He pats her head. "He…" He averts his eyes. "He just has trust issues."

Pacifica initially flinches as he lays a hand on her, but she quickly recovers and even smiles at the affections. She has to remind herself that he is nothing like her parents. Despite being large enough to crush her, he is gentle as a leaf. Then his words sink in and she perks, sucking in a soft breath. "Trust issues? Why?" She leans even farther forward, up on her tip toes.

Stan shrugs. "Dunno. He's just always been that way."

Pacifica's eyes widen. Her heart skips a beat. _Just like Mabel_. The question is, is he actively lying to her like Mabel or does he genuinely believe it? "What can I do to make him trust me?" She stares with wide eyes and baited breath.

Stan snorts. "Don't bother. The harder you try the farther you'll push him away." He shakes his head. "It's how he works. It's gotta just happen. Natural." He sighs. "It only got worse too after…" He stops himself as he realizes he is still talking out loud.

Pacifica only becomes more intrigued by his silence. "After what?"

Stan shakes his head. "Just…people have hurt him. And intentionally or not, betrayal hurts. Burns like nothing else." He unconsciously reaches up and wraps his fingers over his shoulder. He feels the ridges of the burn that permanently marks him and his own betrayal.

Pacifica's brows knit together. A deep frown mars her lips and her once bright, inquisitive eyes are murky with pity. She knows that he is no longer talking about Dipper anymore. "He loves you you know."

Stan starts and blinks down at her. "What?"

"Your brother."

Stan scoffs. "You can't possibly know that." He stares hard at the wall and crosses his arms.

Pacifica shrugs. "I hear you yelling a lot. You're having trouble. But the way you fight, it's not like people who hate each other. And it's much better than silence. Silence is acceptance of how things are, that they won't get any better, that you don't want them to."

Stan's brows furrow. "Pacifica…"

Pacifica smiles. "It's doesn't matter anymore. I guess, maybe I should be bothered by it. But," She shrugs. "I'm here now. I'm happy. I just want you all to be happy too. I mean, you saved me."

Stan stares mystified. A tender smile spreads across his face. "It's nothing, kid."

"Sure it is." She steps away from the counter. "Thanks." She waves and heads back toward the living room. Her gait slows and she comes to a full stop in front of the vending machine. She looks hard at it, as if willing it to open like that first day.

Stan notices and a frown curves his lips. "Might as well go find something else to do." He shakes his head. "That idiot stays down there for hours on end. Waiting for him is like signing away part of your life with nothing in return."

Pacifica doesn't look away. She frowns and sighs, dropping her head so it rests on her knuckles. He's right though. The guy never comes out, not except to grab food or Dipper or occasionally sit down with the rest of them and eat like a family. Usually that devolves pretty quickly into petty squabbling or at the very least glares being shot across the table.

Oh well. She turns away. Maybe later. Maybe tonight. She crawls into the chair in front of the television and clicks on the tv. A little alone time will be nice for a change. And from here she can hear if the vending machine opens. Not that she'd tell anyone that's what she is doing though. They wouldn't understand. But she needs to figure this out – now.

Hours slip through her fingers and countless cartoons pass by before finally she hears what sounds like the machine opening. She jerks up and leaps from the couch, her drowsiness vanishing in an instant. She scampers into the gift shop, coming upon Ford just around the corner.

Ford smiles at the sight of her. "Oh, hello there." Her trying to tag along earlier is completely gone from his mind.

Pacifica looks past him. She leans to the left and to the right, trying to get a good look behind him. She squints and shifts her mouth from side to side in tandom with her body movements.

Ford raises a brow. "Ah, what are you doing?"

Pacifica straightens. "Is Dipper here?"

"No, sorry Paz. He left earlier. Went up to his room probably." He motions in the general direction.

Pacifica blinks. "Paz?" She makes a face.

Ford's grimaces. "You…you don't like it?" He rubs the back of his neck. Did he deduce wrong before? Should he have just used her name?

Pacifica tries to cover her mouth as she giggles at his nervousness. It is a stark contrast to the somewhat intimidating vibe he puts off. "No, it's fine. Just…wasn't expecting it." She tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles shyly. "I like it, actually." She wonders if he created this name because of how she reacted to him using her full name. Is he that observant? Or is she just that obvious?

Ford lets out a breath. He smiles. "Good. I'll continue to use it then." He nods.

Pacifica bites her lip. She hates to ruin the mood, but she has to. There's no choice. "Um, I was wondering." She clasps her hands behind her back and sways back and forth on her feet. "What do you actually do down there?"

Ford stiffens. His expressions hardens and he clenches his fists. "Exactly what I said before."

"Look, I know Dipper is all paranoid about me knowing anything about everything. But he's not here." She shakes her head. "And I won't tell him! I promise." She clenches her hands at her chest. "I just want to understand."

Ford remains tense, but he forces himself to sound less on edge. "It's not up to me to tell you." He plays along with her line of thought that he clams up only for Dipper's sake. It will make this so much easier. "You'll have to ask Dipper. Not me."

Pacifica looks crushed. "But…but…you're the adult!" She scowls. "You are supposed to do what's best for us – for him!"

Ford blinks. What's best for him? What does that mean? Is something wrong with Dipper? "I don't know what it was like where you used to live, but we don't control children here. If they have a secret, I have no right telling anyone else behind their back."

Pacifica blows out a breath. "Fine. Whatever." She can't deny the truth inherent in that and the pain at how right he is about her and how things used to be. Nothing was ever secret, not except how much they hurt her. "But answer me this," He looks him hard in the eye. "Are you why he won't trust me?"

Ford starts. Confusion softens his face. "I…" What does that mean? Is Dipper really doing that? He looks and acts perfectly normal to him. "I don't…"

Pacifica sighs. "Never mind." She turns away. "I don't think you know him at all."

Ford stares blankly after her. He wants to have a comeback, to tell her she is wrong. After that though, he has a terrible sinking feeling. Is she right? Does he know his nephew at all? Or just one side of him? A side he shows no one else? A lie? He presses a finger to his lip. No. That can't be. Then could it be, is he simply blind?

Pacifica leaves in huff. Still, she did learn something. Despite being observant, Ford is hopeless when it comes to reading what lies buried beneath layers - the emotions. Or worse, she fears he is so screwed up beneath his mask that he can't see what lies before his very eyes. He is paranoid, secretive, and reclusive. And Dipper is his mirror image. After all, misery loves company.

 **So what did you think? It was fun writing her interacting with everyone again. Ford is fun. Hopefully I write him the right way. Next chapter should be quicker. It was the first thing I ever wrote before this became a chapter story. Please review!**


	6. Tag

**This was the first thing I ever wrote for this story idea. I really love it and hope you do too. Oh and this probably takes place sometime after the final scene in 'Home is Where the Weird Is'. Enjoy!**

Pacifica sits idly in front of the couch. She leans against the arm of the couch, going in and out of focus on her surroundings. The television flickers and sound blares as people run across the screen and act like idiots, but it doesn't hold her attention for more than a few seconds every few minutes. It is one of Stan's shows, not hers. Not that it matters. Even if she wanted to, their home doesn't get the channels she was gifted with back at her house. She glances up at the chair. Huh, looks like he isn't even watching anymore. She frowns. He must have slipped off when she was in her own world, thinking about everything from how she misses the luxuries of life she never realized were luxuries to how unbelievably nice these people are despite the way she always treated them before. She grimaces and ducks her head. She never lingers on _that_ one long. It only makes a massive weight press harder on her already crushed soul.

"HEY!" Pacifica is jolted from her thoughts by a loud call to attention. She jumps and jerks her head around. She shouldn't be so jarred by the sound at this point or be surprised at the source, but even to this day – a week into her time with them – she can't help but feel this as she lays eyes on Mabel.

Mabel rushes at her. She seizes Pacifica's by the sleeve of her shirt and pulls her up. "Come on," She grins from ear to ear. "Let's go!"

Pacifica stumbles to her feet. "G-Go? Go where?" She learned quickly that this is a vital question. Otherwise she could end up roped into corralling a pig (NEVER AGAIN!).

Mabel laughs. "Outside, silly. I got Dipper jazzed up and we're gonna play a game! So come on, _come on_." She drags Pacifica along and out the door.

Pacifica could resist if she wanted she supposes, but she knows there is a part of her that actually wants to go – to be included in this crazy family. She doesn't deserve it really, but when has that ever stopped her? At least she isn't hurting anyone with this. "Easy, easy!" Pacifica smiles despite her sharp tone. "This jacket costs more than your house."

Mabel makes unidentifiable noises and bobs her head back and forth in response to Pacifica's comment.

Pacifica catches movement from the corner of her eye as they exit the house. Oh, there he is. Stan is on the couch on the porch. She makes a face out of instinct. It never gets any more normal for her to see a piece of furniture clearly meant for indoor use _outside_. Surely it must be ruined from all the countless rains this town has. Yet there Stan sits, completely comfortable in the strangeness. Then again, this _is_ the Pines she is talking about.

"Dipper!" Mabel releases Pacifica then and bolts forward. "Ready?" A smirk curls her lips and her eyes twinkle mischievously. She tenses and bends forward, prepared to pounce.

Dipper looks past her. "Hey, Pacifica, you're actually going to play?" There is a laugh to his tone, but the words he chooses inadvertently betray his disbelief in her being willing to 'stoop to their level'. He doesn't mean to be condescending – really! – he's trying. But he can't quite shake the image of her as a snooty prep too good for 'his kind', even after all he has learned about her. He isn't like Mabel.

Pacifica scoffs and places a hand on her hip. "You think I can't do it?" He might be right in all actuality. The things they do, it never is orthodox. They could be about to hunt down the Hide Behind or whatever those things are Dipper babbles on about to Mabel when he thinks Pacifica isn't listening. The instant he notices of course he clams up, leaving her hopelessly in the dark for the umpteenth time. Still, she knows little things now.

Dipper throws his hands up in defense. "No, no." He grins. "I just didn't peg you as one to play something like tag."

Pacifica blinks. "…Tag?" Is it really something so simple?

Dipper swivels and shoots a hard look at Mabel. "You didn't _tell_ her?"

Mabel glares back. "She knows, she knows."

"Nu-uh. You cheater!" Dipper shoves a finger in Mabel's face.

"Cheating is life's easy button." Mabel puffs her lips out.

Pacifica stares in awe at the twins. She slowly cocks her head. Are they really fighting over something so stupid? She looks over her shoulder at Stan, a frown creasing her face. Isn't he going to do anything? Isn't he worried it will escalate? But no, contrary to all her logic, he is _grinning_. This is…funny? Then again, what would she know? She doesn't have any siblings. And they don't exactly play with each other often, what with Dipper's odd behavior. Maybe this is…healthy? She shrugs. So, tag huh. She has never played, sure, but it isn't exactly rocket science. She takes small steps forward, toward the twins. They are so caught up in their silly fighting that they don't notice her, not until she is right on top of them.

They look at her simultaneously. Their voices quiet upon the sight of her in their faces.

Pacifica only stares for a long moment. Then, slowly, she reaches out. She pokes Mabel in the shoulder. "Tag." She says in a monotone.

No one moves at first. They only exchange blank stares. Then the moment is shattered by Mabel's battle cry.

Pacifica shrieks and turns hard on her heel. She scrambles away, not sure where she plans on going to get away from this crazy girl.

Dipper runs the opposite direction. If he can get there fast enough maybe he can scale a tree and avoid his sister's wrath.

Mabel rockets after Pacifica. A terrifying grin spreads across her lips as she closes the distance.

Pacifica's heart pounds relentlessly in her ears. Her breathing is ragged even after only this short sprint. She never has had much use for exercising, not with her naturally slim figure. And what other reason was there? To escape a deranged girl playing tag apparently. But who prepares for _that?_ She looks frantically about her, never stopping. She can hear Mabel's scream growing ever closer all the while. _Need a place to escape, need a place to escape, need a_ \- An idea hits her and she curves hard right.

Mabel flies past her. She digs her fingers into the soppy earth, struggling for traction because of the recent rain. But she manages and is quickly back on track.

Pacifica scurries up the porch and dives to the floor.

Stan perks at the sound of creaking wood. "Hm?" He looks down to find Pacifica there.

Pacifica squeezes into the space between his legs and the couch and hides there. She grabs each of his legs and brings them closer together, blocking her better. She's come to associate him with protection and safety more than anyone in her life, even for something so silly.

Stan chortles. "You really think that's gonna work, kid?" Still, it makes him grin from ear to ear.

Pacifica holds on tighter. She doesn't say a word, just keeps her eyes fixed on the menace approaching her at top speed.

"Hey!" Mabel yells as she closes in. "No fair! Get out!" She'll just reach around and tag her anyway. It's not like Pacifica's choice of refuge is unreachable. Still, adrenaline pumps through her veins (along with five mega shots of Mabel Juice) and she is willing to make a big deal out of even the dumbest things.

Pacifica yelps. She huddles farther down. "No! No tag backs! This is the designated safe zone."

Mabel gapes. "Whaaaat? Nu-uh! There's no such thing!" Mabel comes to a screeching halt before Stan. She bends over and glowers at Pacifica. "You big fat cheater pants."

"Am not." Pacifica says indignantly. She narrows her eyes and pokes her head out between Stan's legs. "It's how you play."

"But you don't get to _pick_ the safe zone." Mabel crosses her arms in a huff. "We have to decide as a group. Otherwise you do what you did Cheater McGee."

"You are kinda cheating." Stan notes. As he says it though he is beaming. "And I a hundred percent approve." He gives Pacifica a thumbs up. "Abuse the system!"

Pacifica smiles at Stan.

"Grunkle Stan." Mabel whines.

Pacifica throws a triumphant grin at Mabel and sticks her tongue out.

Mabel sticks her tongue out right back. "Cheater!" She throws an arm in the air and pivots. She races out into the yard, locking onto Dipper as her newest target.

Pacifica stares blankly after her. She gave up oddly easy. Hm, oh well. At least Mabel has stopped harassing her. So tentatively she crawls out from behind Stan. She picks herself up and brushes off her pants. She sighs.

Stan raises a brow. "Something wrong?"

Pacifica shakes her head. "Just ruined these hundred dollar pants, that's all."

Stan nearly chokes on his soda. "Dang." His eyes widen as he looks at her clothes.

Pacifica scoffs. "Well, they're not worth that _now_. I mean, who would want a scuffed up pair of dirty old pants for-" She clamps her mouth shut and goes rigid. She turns hard to face him. "I-I…sorry! I didn't mean…I mean I just…" She fidgets with her fingers.

"Whoa, easy." Stan motions his hands downward. "It's no big deal. You're not rubbing it in my face or anything. So its whatever. I mean, what kind of man would I be if I expected you to just forget everything you were brought up with your whole life?" He chuckles. "S'long as you are trying it's fine."

Pacifica smiles meekly. "Thank you Stan." Mabel screeches and jars her out of the conversation. Pacifica looks over her shoulder to see that she is scaling the tree after Dipper. Wow, what a sight. She can't hide a giggle.

"Now get." Stan shoos. "Go play."

Pacifica does as she is told. She is careful to stay at the periphery though. She doesn't really want to be chased again. Watching though, that isn't so bad. She supposes that comes from her old life too. Any sport worthwhile was a spectator's sport. Being involved was for 'their kind'. People like the Pines. She frowns as the thought slithers into her head.

Dipper races across the yard. He isn't sure how long he can outrun a Mabel hopped up on Mabel Juice. There isn't time (or energy) to climb another tree either. He's done for. His skin crawls with the premonition. 3…2…

Mabel screams. "TAG." She leaps and tackles Dipper in one swift move. They go tumbling and roll straight into one of the mud puddles created by last night's rain. The brown glop splatters her face and sticks on clothes and in her hair.

Dipper plows into the puddle and gets smothered in mud. He twists hard, trying to buck Mabel off of his back. "Mabel," He grunts, getting a mouthful of mud. He spites and splutters. "Alright, Mabel, you got me. Now. Get. Off."

Mabel cackles. "NE-VAH." She chomps down on the sleeve of his shirt, clipping skin accidentally.

Dipper yelps. "You-" He grabs her hair and pulls – hard.

Mabel shrieks and jerks backward. She sprawls out in the mud, coating the back of her clothes completely.

Dipper leaps to his feet and shoots her a devilish grin.

Mabel fumes. "Cheater! Everybody's a bunch of cheaters!" She jumps up and makes to go after him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Dipper wags a finger at her. " _I'm_ it." His eyes shine with mischief. He crouches.

Mabel's face lights up and she wriggles in excitement.

Dipper charges.

Mabel shrieks as she sprints in the opposite direction.

Pacifica watches the exchange through ever widening eyes. It is downright brutal – the things they do to each other. Yet never once does the humor leave their tone or body language. It sets her world spinning in confusion. It's like witnessing a Gremloblin, as Dipper would say. She is so captivated by the wrestling that she is oblivious to the fact they are headed right toward her, not until they are practically on top of her.

Dipper takes Mabel's legs out from under her.

Pacifica yelps and jumps back, but it's not enough.

The twins tumble in a twisted knot of limbs. They continue their approach until, with one misplaced kick, Dipper knocks Pacifica off her feet.

Pacifica throws her hands out to catch herself, but it makes no difference. She smashes down into a puddle she hadn't realized was there, soaking her clothes all the way through.

There is a moment of utter silence, where she is too stunned to react. Then it shatters. Pacifica bursts in sobs.

Stan's ears prick and he is suddenly alert. He sits up straight, fervently looking out over the yard to locate the source of the distress. A monster? Did he really zone out so badly as to not notice something like that? Oh, no. He sees the scene before him. _Shit._ It's much worse.

Mabel wrenches herself out of Dipper's hold and scrambles across the ground to Pacifica. "P-Pacifica?" She lifts a hand as if to touch her, but it lingers uselessly in the air.

"It's ruined!" Pacifica wails. Tears well in her eyes and stream down her face. "Y-You ruined it."

Dipper sits up. He frowns deeply. "Come on, Pacifica. It's just a little mud. It'll be alright." It is an active struggle to keep himself from belittling her crazy overreaction. He has to remember though, it may having nothing to do with the clothes themselves. It is probably just stress from living in a place so different from home.

" _No it isn't_." She clenches her hands so tightly her nails dig into skin.

Dipper starts at her severe words. He scowls.

"T-This was my favorite outfit. And it-it's dry clean only." She buries her face in her hands. It only makes her cry harder as she spreads the mud on her hands to her face. "I bet you don't even know what that is."

Mabel ducks her head and frowns. Her eyes shimmer with tears of her own. She can't not feel a pang of great guilt and shame for being the straw that broke Pacifica. "Pacifica, I…I'm sorry." She reaches out and lays a hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

Stan walks up to the kids. "Come on, what's wrong?" He looks from one face to the next. Irritation on one, fragile sadness on another, and a complete mess on the other.

"I didn't mean it Grunkle Stan." Mabel's voice trembles. It takes every ounce of effort in her tiny body to keep from mirroring Pacifica. The girl's emotions are just too overwhelming and Mabel too much a conductor of everything for her to remain indifferent. "But I-I messed up her clothes."

"It's fine sweetie." Stan coos as he picks Mabel up. "Accidents happen."

Mabel bunches up his shirt in her clenched fists. She leans into him and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

Pacifica jerks her head up and glowers at Stan. " _Fine?_ " Anger coils her tongue and she spits out words she wouldn't dream of otherwise, "Do you know how much that _costs,_ old man? More than the clothes on your back!"

Stan's face hardens. He does not let her provoke him though. That won't fix anything. Besides, she doesn't mean it anyway. She's just one of those kids – like most spoiled rotten rich kids – who deal with stress and upsets by lashing out at others. "Come on, Dipper." He ushers the kid up and motions him back toward the house. "Playtime's over." He carries Mabel to the house, stroking her hair and whispering comforts in her ear all the way.

Pacifica flops out over the ground. She throws herself right into the puddle. She doesn't care. Halfway ruined or all the way ruined, it makes no difference. Ruined is ruined. And she just lays there, sobbing. She doesn't know how long she stays like that, probably only a minute, but it feels like an eternity before she hears footsteps approaching.

"Alright, up ya go kid." Stan reaches for her and lifts her under her arms.

Pacifica resists. She whines as she twists her body away from him in a halfhearted attempt at escape. She doesn't want his comfort. She doesn't need his sympathy. She is a Northwest! At least…she used to be. At the thought, she crumples. Sobs choke her and tears stream down her face, leaving clear trails among the mud that coats her.

Stan sighs and gives a pained smile. "Come on," He lifts her into the crook of his arm and stands. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Pacifica tries to lean away from him. Despite her cutting words about how cheap his clothes are, she doesn't want to mess them up like hers are.

Stan smiles faintly, touched by the sentiment behind her action. He doesn't care though. They're just old rags. Her feelings are far more important. He runs a hand over her hair and draws her to him. He senses the protest on her lips and speaks before she can, "Shh, it's fine honey. I'll just change into another."

Pacifica gives up the fight. She curls her hands into the folds of his shirt and rests her head against his chest. Sobs wrack her tiny frame despite his assurances.

Stan pats her back and murmurs comforting words as he takes her into the house. He glimpses the kids in the living room as he passes on the way to the bathroom. Mabel still looks particularly upset and Dipper is trying his best to console her. That's good. As of late he has been worried about them. They seem to be doing more and more things apart.

He sets her on the edge of the tub before grabbing a towel, wetting it in the sink, and returning to her. "Come on now. Don't cry." He runs the cloth over her face and wipes the mud away. He wants to tell her that 'they're just clothes' but after her meltdown he knows that will only make it worse. She might even bite his head off.

Pacifica sniffles. She moves to wipe her hand across her face and brush away the tears.

Stan catches her hand and stops her. "You're just gonna dirty it up again like that." He chuckles and offers her a smile.

Pacifica manages a tiny smile in return.

Stan runs the cloth over her hands and legs, cleaning every inch of her skin. "There." He works the towel over her hair as an afterthought, trying to get the muck out before it dries. "Now you just need to get out of those clothes."

Pacifica wipes her hand across her face and rubs at her runny nose. "Shouldn't I take-take a shower? Or something?" Her voice is tiny and laced with tears.

Stan shrugs. "If it will make you feel better, sure. Go for it. I'm not going to make ya though. As long as you put on some clean clothes it'll be fine. Really."

Pacifica nods. "Thanks." She averts her eyes. "And I…I'm sorry I," She picks at her fingernails. "What I said." She ducks her head.

Stan looks sadly at her. "I know it's hard. Living in a way that you haven't had to since you were born. The values you have, they're different from us. Just because clothes aren't as important to us doesn't mean they can't be important to you."

Pacifica shrugs. "But clothes shouldn't be." She mumbles. "They're replaceable." She looks down at her ruined outfit, the mud still covering it.

"You'll get there eventually." He ruffles her hair. "Want me to go get you some of Mabel's clothes?" He tilts his head.

Pacifica giggles. "No, I can get my own stuff."

"Alright." He slips her shoes and socks off. "As long as you don't tromp mud around the house." He grins.

Pacifica hops off of the edge of the tub. She shivers as her feet touch the cool wood, but she quickly acclimates. "Will you tell Mabel I'm alright for me too?"

Stan raises a brow. " _Are_ you alright?" She has mostly recovered, yes, but there is a vibe rolling off her that speaks of how fragile she still is.

Pacifica shrugs. "I will be. Just need a shower." She leaves the bathroom and heads for the twins' room. She probably won't be wearing any of her favorites for a while now. Just something simple, something _not_ dry clean only.

Stan watches after her. He can only assume that is her kind of coping mechanism. Like Dipper shoves his nose further into that troublesome book of his and Mabel eats even _more_ candy than usual. Well, he should probably go find the twins now. So he heads down to living room, pleased to find them just where they were before.

Mabel looks up immediately at the sound of footsteps. "Grunkle Stan, is she ok?" Mabel clenches her hands around the fabric of her skirt.

Stan smiles. "Yeah, sweetie. She's fine. Just stressed."

Mabel lets out a breath. She frowns and drops her gaze despite Stan's words. "It's my fault. I made her cry."

Dipper looks hard at her. "Come on Mabel," He lays a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. She's just being overly sensitive." He says with a single firm nod.

"Dipper," Stan shoots him a disapproving look. "You've had your fair share of overreactions. You could stand to be a little more understanding.

Dipper huffs. "I don't like people who make Mabel cry."

Stan cringes. He can't be sure if Dipper meant it that way, but Stan inevitably flashes back to those last few seconds in front of the portal, before it opened. He made her cry then. No time for thoughts like that though. Not right now. "Just be nicer. Ok?"

Mabel perks suddenly. "I'm gonna do something to make her feel better." She grins from ear to ear. "That'll make things better."

Stan chuckles. "You go right on ahead, sweetie." He ruffles her hair. "Sounds good to me."

"It'll be great!" Mabel nods with the whole upper half of her body. "Definitely." A gift straight from the heart. Even if she doesn't have to, she wants to. It'll make Pacifica feel more at home. And that's all Mabel wants.

 **What did you think? Hopefully everyone was in character. That's always my biggest worry. Also this is sort of part one of a two parter, so hopefully you'll be looking forward to that. Next chapter might be my favorite idea too. Please review!**


	7. From the Heart

**Sorry for taking so long. Life, ugh. Anyway, enjoy!**

Mabel doesn't wait. She rushes to the vending machine with the mud still splattered across her face and lets herself in. She has never been down here, not since _that_ day, but that doesn't stop her. That day is so burned into her brain that every code and every movement necessary come to her instinctively. She takes the elevator down to the third floor, her nerves standing on end and her body quivering slightly with apprehension. She isn't sure what she'll find down here – Great Uncle Ford of course – but who knows what _else_. This place…it has an ominous vibe. She knows only pain and sorrow here. It is where she had to make a terrible choice, where she almost lost faith in Grunkle Stan, and most certainly where Dipper did, even if he pretends everything is alright. Even before she reaches the bottom floor there is a pit that takes residence in her stomach over it all.

The doors open to reveal a scene not so different from the last time. The only thing that dispels the foreboding feeling is the sight of Ford moving about. Mabel breathes out a sigh and a smile splits her lips. "Great Uncle Ford!" She waves.

Ford jumps in his skin and whirls around. His body tenses and hands snap to the gun beneath his trench coat. He only realizes who it is at the last second and he freezes, his finger on the trigger. A shiver races up his spine as all the terrible possibilities flash through his head. _Thank God. Thank God he stopped himself_. He lets out a breath and his arms slump back to his side. "Mabel…what are you doing down here?"

Mabel looks curiously at him, eyeing the gun with unease. She thinks of saying something. In fact, she's sure she _should_ , but she lets it go. "Great Uncle Ford," She skips over and grins up at him. "I want to ask you for a favor."

Ford rolls his eyes. Of course she does. It's not that he is annoyed by her or dislikes her to any degree – he doesn't! – but what he _does_ dislike is being snuck up on, especially for insignificant requests. "What is it dear?" He bends down to her level and offers a smile.

"Well, you see, I was outside playing – Dipper and Pacifica were there too – and, things…went…wrong." She twists a strand of hair around her finger. "And it was my fault." She averts her eyes and bites her lip.

Ford frowns. "What happened?"

"It probably sounds stupid. But to Pacifica it's really important!" She clenches her fists at her chest. "We got her clothes all muddy and we can't clean them or pay to fix them. So, I was wondering," She smiles shyly. "Like you invented that light bulb for the kitchen, can you invent something to clean her clothes?" Her eyes light up as she looks straight at him and she holds her breath in anticipation.

Ford sighs. "Mabel," He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't have come down here. This isn't serious."

Mabel scowls. "Yes it is!" Her lips purse in a pout. "Pacifica is really upset. And she's my friend. So I want to fix this."

Ford shakes his head. "Mabel, you don't understand. I could have hurt you." He looks away from her. He can't bear to look her in the eye and admit such a terrible truth.

Mabel frowns and that same unease from before slithers up her spine. "No, I know you wouldn't." She makes careful steps toward him. "But if you want, if you do this for me…I'll leave you alone." Her heart clenches as she speaks. It hurts to think he'd want that, but she'd do anything to get this for Pacifica.

Ford starts and hurt flashes across his face. "Mabel, that's not-"

Mabel clasps her hands and looks pleadingly at him. "Please?"

Ford sighs. "Mabel, I don't want you to go away. That's not it. Don't ever think that." He brushes his finger on her chin. "I enjoy your company." He smiles, but it is weak and tinged with pain. "I just…act without thinking sometimes. So, please, _please_ don't be, so…loud. When you first come down here."

Mabel's brows knit together. He is withholding things from her, this she sees clearly. But his fear is real, wherever it stems from. "Ok." She smiles, his attempt at affection soothing her slightly despite the unease. "But, does that mean you'll help?" She dares to continue to hope. "Will you make me something to fix Pacifica's clothes?"

Ford nods. "Yes, of course m'dear." He ruffles her hair. "It'll be done by tomorrow."

Mabel's face lights up. "Yay!" She throws her hands in the air. She rushes forward and slings her arms around him, hugging him around the neck. "Thanks Grunkle Ford." Just as suddenly she releases him and bounces away. "I really appreciate it." She turns on her heel and runs to the elevator, throwing a final wave over her shoulder before she disappears.

Ford runs a hand through his hair. Oh well. Might as well get to it. The sooner he gets back to the rift and Bill the better. It should only take him a few hours at worst anyway. Thirty minutes at best.

"Now," Mabel says to herself. "Time for _my_ surprise." Her eyes light up and a grin stretches across her face. It'll be great and Pacifica will love it – guarantee it!

 **…**

Over the next week Pacifica doesn't see much of Mabel. She's around Pacifica supposes. Of course she has to be. Still, things grow oddly quiet and empty without her constant chatter or her random bursts into her personal space to drag her along for whatever craziness she had concocted. Dipper is as distant as ever, Stan has to run the shop more often than not, and Ford is, well, Ford. It leaves her more alone than she's felt since she was allowed into their home. Even making missteps in front of them was better than this emptiness.

She doesn't go back to sleeping the day away, but she does do a whole lot of nothing. She stares at the tv without really seeing anything that goes on or she'll wander aimlessly through the house. One good thing thought is she finally, _finally_ finishes her book. It was good she supposes, but it's hard to enjoy when she knows it only means she must go back to having nothing to do.

She sighs and drags herself out of bed. The twins are gone already – per usual – and she spends as much time as she wants getting ready. It doesn't actually take long, she just pretends to. Really she has slowly but surely let her old habits die. She doesn't wear makeup like before and many times she'll just walk around with her pajamas on. Her parents would die if they saw her now. The thought makes her snicker to herself. That's something else she's come to learn here. Rather than being mortified, she is amused by her parents and their strict ways. She's still afraid, sure. Every day she fears her father will return, just like he did the first time. But Stan stood up for her then. She's sure he'd do it again too. So she's mostly ok, just a bit lonely.

She pads down the stairs to start the day anew. The moment she reaches the bottom a sharp cry pierces her ears. "IT'S DONE."

In the next instant a force catapults into her and knocks her to the ground. She grunts as she hits, but it isn't all that hard or hurt much at all. When she comes to her senses and lays eyes on the culprit she can't keep the smile from her lips despite the faint aggravation. Seeing her face again is too sweet. "Mabel." She gives her a sharp look nonetheless. "There's got to be a better way to greet me."

Mabel grins from ear to ear. "Nope!" She releases Pacifica and bounces to her feet. She swings her arm out, offering her hand. "Now come on. I have a surprise for you."

Pacifica sighs. "Oh God." She feigns annoyance. Really she has no qualms or problems in the least as she lays her hand in Mabel's. She holds tight, not wanting to lose the first ounce of attention she has received from her friend all week.

"You silly." Mabel waves away Pacifica's words and jolts forward. She drags her friend along, into the living room where her surprise is waiting. "Alright!" She lets go and rushes forward on her own. She pivots, snapping into an erect position with her arms pinned to her sides. "Ready?"

Pacifica chuckles. "Yeah, yeah, sure." She is more than a little eager to find out the reason for Mabel's disappearance the past week.

Mabel grabs a sweater off the couch that had blended so well Pacifica hadn't noticed it before. "Ta-da!" She holds the sweater out, displaying the clothing in its full glory. There is a llama carefully stitched into the front, the creature a golden shade against the lighter yellow of the rest of the fabric.

Pacifica stares blankly.

Mabel's shoulders slump noticeably. "After that day when we played tag and I…y'know. I felt terrible for ruining your nice clothes and not being able to do anything about it. So I, I made you something new." She smiles shyly. "Not to replace it really, cause I know nothing I make can replace such nice clothes. But…I hope you like it anyway."

Pacifica's eyes widen and her mouth gapes. Emotion builds up in her and her vision blurs as tears well in her eyes. It's all she can do to keep the tears from spilling over.

Mabel's brows knit together. Worry twists her stomach in knots. "Pacifica?" She lowers the sweater.

Pacifica's lips turn up into a smile, even as it trembles. She rushes forward and throws her arms around Mabel. She squeezes Mabel and rests her head on her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Mabel." Her voice is thick with emotion. "Thank you, thank you so much." A tiny laugh ekes out. "I love it."

Mabel blinks, too stunned to react for a beat. Then a smile breaks out across her face and a warmth spreads through her. "Really?" She never could have imagined a time when Pacifica would do anything but turn her nose up at such a meager offering. How things change.

Pacifica releases Mabel and takes a step back. She wipes her arm across her face, her smile still trembling but now spread wide across her face. "Of course. It's absolutely wonderful. Just…amazing." She reaches out for the sweater and takes it into her hands. She runs her fingers over the fabric, pausing as she touches the image of the llama. "I mean, you made this." Her heart flutters. "And specially for me. Just to make me feel better."

Mabel grins from ear to ear. "It's nothing. You're my friend. I'd do anything for my friends."

Pacifica hugs the sweater close and her hands clench tight around the cloth. "Thank you." She whispers. She can find nothing more to say. Now, however, she doesn't think she is speaking of the sweater. It is the verbalization of the word 'friend' that touches her deeply. Sure, she's had people who followed her around like a troop, and at the time she did indeed call them her friends, but she knows now they in fact were not. But Mabel, she is. This is what it means to truly have and be a friend.

"Oh!" Mabel scurries out of the room and up the stairs. There is a stretch of silence where Pacifica is left waiting and picking at the hem of her pajamas, but Mabel soon returns. "I have this too." Mabel presents Pacifica with what appears to be a spray can.

Pacifica frowns. "Um…?" She doesn't want to be rude, but she is left clueless as to what is so special about the can. "I don't…"

"Oh, right." Mabel lightly hits her own forehead. "I forget you don't know Great Uncle Ford." She giggles. "He is super smart and so I had him invent this. It's for your old clothes. Just spray it on and within minutes – tada!" She throws her arms out. "Good as new. All those nasty stains gone. Better than any kind of dry cleaning. And free!"

Pacifica's eyes bulge. She stares in disbelief at the object in Mabel's hand. Really…? Could it really be that simple? And is Ford really _that_ smart? It's mind blowing to say the least. "Oh, um, ok." It causes her mind to flit back to the pen sitting beside the bed. Does it have the power Ford claimed when he handed it to her that day? "Cool, I'll try it." She takes the spray.

"Oh, right, and sorry for kind of completely ignoring you all week." Mabel chuckles. "But I really wanted to finish the sweater."

Pacifica waves away Mabel's words. "It's fine. Besides," She grins. "I finally got to finish that stupid book without you barreling in ten times a day."

Mabel scowls, but she can't hide the smile. "Now that means you don't have an excuse anymore when I need help rounding up Waddles." Her smile spreads into a full-fledged grin.

Pacifica narrows her eyes. "You little troll."

"Gremloblin." Mabel shoots back.

Pacifica notices Mabel's outfit of choice for the first time today. "Hey, you have a llama sweater too." She points.

Mabel peers down. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." She half laughs. "We match! And I did it so we can be a pair." She beams. "Like a special kind of friendship bracelet. Only…without the bracelet."

Pacifica chuckles. "You're so weird." She looks around to make sure it is still only her and Mabel in the room. Then she lifts her shirt up and over her head before replacing it with the sweater. "But if I'm forced to be anyone's double I suppose you're my best option." She huffs and rolls her eyes.

Mabel giggles. "And I'm an expert at being a twin already." She rushes forward and throws her arms around Pacifica. She squishes her face against her friend's.

Pacifica smiles. "Yeah, I guess you are." She'll never know _that_ kind of strength in a bond, but this is probably the next closest thing.

In the next instant, Dipper appears. His nose is shoved in the journal and he doesn't notice them, not until they speak.

"Dipper!" Mabel releases Pacifica and pivots to face him. "Check it out!" She points at their shirts. "You aren't my only twin now." She laughs at her own joke.

Pacifica rolls her eyes. "You dork."

Dipper peers up. He owes his sister acknowledgement at least. He keeps so much from her and spends so much time away from her nowadays that he should be showering her with attention. He of course does not have time for such nonsense. "Hey girls." When his eyes catch on the image stitched into Pacifica's sweater, however, he freezes. His eyes widen, his body goes rigid, and his grip on the journal tightens.

Mabel frowns. "Dipper?" She knows her brother well enough to know the inklings of fear.

Dipper's throat tightens. _Llama._ He'll never forget. The image of the wheel within the second journal is burned into his brain, each and every symbol. He backs away. His breathing tightens. So could it be? Is Pacifica apart of whatever it is too – like everyone else in their lives? _Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark._ Bill's words echo in his head to this day.

Pacifica looks hard at Dipper, contemplating him. Something's wrong, that much is clear. But what is it exactly? What triggered him this time? She can only glean so much from nightmares, no matter how frequent or vivid. Is it Bill? Whoever _Bill_ is. She still hasn't mustered up the courage to ask, not Dipper or anyone.

Dipper pushes down the rising panic. _Keep control. Keep control._ He plays the words on repeat in his head. It is enough for him to stop himself from spiraling any further. "I…I have to go." His voice is strained as he forces the words out. "S-See you later." He darts away, toward the vending machine. It's just one more secret he has to keep. Between just him and Ford. It has to be that way.

The girls stare blankly after him. It is quiet for a while until Mabel dares to break it. "That was weird." She tugs at her sleeve. "Even for Dipper and his pocket full of crazy."

Pacifica normally would have laughed at Mabel's bizarre saying, but all she can do now is get lost in her thoughts. It's been a while since she has seen him act that odd during the day. She really needs to do something. Because clearly no one else is. "Yeah…" She murmurs. "Crazy…" If only it were that simple. Then she could end his suffering.

 **Not really sure if the llama is her symbol or not but this seems like a fitting way for it to be made clear she is if she in fact is. Dunno. So, what did you think? Hopefully you liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review!**


	8. Pine Tree

**It's been a while, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"Adventure day! Adventure day!" Mabel bursts into the bedroom, a grin plastered across her face. She has a bag on her back and a notebook in hand.

Pacifica starts, but quickly realizes that it is just an ordinary notebook and not the one which Dipper carries around as if it is attached to his hip. She swings her legs around and slips from the bed. "Kinda late, don't you think?" She smirks and raises a brow.

Mabel puffs her lips out and narrows her eyes. "Only cause _Dipper_ ," She yells his name over her shoulder. "Wouldn't come up out of the basement."

Pacifica makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. Figures as much. "He's ready now though, right?" She sets her newest book down. Mabel has gone into town and borrowed it from the library for her. Just one among the many ways her friend showed her affection.

Mabel bounces up and down. "Yep! So let's go!" She waves Pacifica on before spinning on her heel and rushing out of the room.

Pacifica is in no rush. She meanders toward the door, pausing at the threshold. _Oh, right._ She hurries back to the nightstand and nabs her pen off it. With nowhere to stash it because of her sweater she opts to keep it in hand and twirl it between her fingers. She then dashes downstairs and into the living room, a frown lighting on her lips as she sees the twins.

"Coooome oooon, Dipper." Mabel tugs at her brother's arm. "You proooomised."

Dipper tugs right back as he sits, trying to get his arm out of her grip. "Mabel, stop." It's not like she's stronger than him. Then again, he isn't all that strong either. Unfortunately they are equal, as in every other aspect of their lives. "I said I'd play in the yard, not trek across the forest."

"Dipper," Mabel stretches out his name as long as possible.

"Come on Dipper." Pacifica crosses her arms as she approaches. "Don't be such a jerk." She sees the fire spark in his eyes and the retort on his lips, so she quickly gets in her cutting remark. "Or are you afraid?" She shoots him a hard, meaningful look.

Dipper stiffens. The snappy response dies on his lips and his mouth goes dry. "No," He manages to conjure up a scowl. "I just don't want to waste time on stupid things."

Pacifica winces and grimaces.

Mabel stops, releasing him. She blinks as she stares blankly at him. "Stupid…?" Her voice is tiny and her expression falls. "You think the things I do are…stupid?"

Dipper's eyes shoot open wide and his mouth gapes. "N-No!" He waves his hands back and forth. "That's not what I meant! I just- it's that-" There's no way to explain without revealed secrets he swore to never speak of to anyone in the family – anyone but Ford. "Just that B-" He cuts himself off. " _Other things_ are causing problems."

Mabel averts her eyes. "No he isn't." She murmurs. "You know he isn't. He hasn't been around since Gabe. Don't you get it? There's nothing wrong. So just…stop."

Dipper stares in disbelief. Fear coils in his stomach and a panic swells in him. She's wrong. Bill is a real threat. Ever present. Omnipotent. If only he could tell her everything, then she'd understand. She'd she he was right. But…but…

Pacifica looks back and forth between them. She bites the inside of her cheek. The wheels in her head spin as she searches for a solution to the hurt. If only she knew the whole story. Then she'd know who was right or wrong. "Guys," She's surprised by how soft her voice sounds to her ears. "Can't we just go for a walk? You know…just to be together?" She clenches a hand at her chest as she holds her breath.

The twins look at her and contemplate her in their own way. Dipper scrutinizes her, searching for some sort of trick or ulterior motive. Mabel looks to understand the unnatural tone to Pacifica's voice. Does it really bother her that much? If so, then, "I still want to." Mabel whispers. She picks at the spiral binding of her notebook.

Dipper tears his gaze from Pacifica to look at Mabel. He tightens his grip on the journal and bites his lips. "I'm sorry Mabel." He brushes his fingers along the torn edge of the book. "I'll go with you." He stands.

Mabel manages a tiny smile. "I won't go too far." She concedes.

Pacifica lets out a breath. "Alright then." She puts on a smile that feels so incredibly fake. There is a bitterness that lingers despite their apologies. It makes her tense and almost wish that she had convinced them to do something inside instead. "I'll lead."

Mabel gasps. She jumps to attention. "No way! It's my adventure. I lead!" She bounds after Pacifica.

Dipper follows, but at a much slower pace. He keeps his distance as they make their way to the edge of the forest and prepare to enter. It shouldn't, logically speaking, make him feel so uneasy. Then again, logically it should. Many creatures dwell within, many they have gone head to head with. Who knows which ones might decide to try and take a bite out of them this time. It makes his skin crawl and has him stopping just outside of the tree line.

Pacifica glances over her shoulder and notices him holding back. "Dipper," She says firmly. "Hurry up."

Dipper snaps to attention and scurries forward. With the burst of energy he is able to catch up to them and follow just at their heels. Still, it does not soothe the creeping fear that slithers up his spine and curls around his arms and legs as if a tangible force. Geez, he hadn't realized that shack had become such a safe haven to him. He didn't think he could get worse than how he was within those walls.

It's quiet for at least ten minutes as they walk deeper into the forest. Only then does Pacifica look to Mabel and ask, "So what do you want to do exactly?"

Mabel shrugs. She had a plan before – to slap stickers on things and mark paths so they could easily navigate the place if they ever wanted to venture out alone yet were a bit afraid. Her brother and herself because of the creatures of the night and Pacifica in case she was uneasy about being found by her parents and not being able to find her way back in her panic.

Pacifica frowns. She continues to weave the pen between her fingers and in the next instant on her fingers runs across the trigger. She yelps as a sharp beam of red shoots from the tip and blackens the ground. It is such a shock she drops the pen and it clatters to the forest floor.

Mabel gasps and pivots. "What is it? What happened?"

Dipper starts. _What the-?_ Oh. He sees the pen. So she still has that thing. "I told you to be careful with stuff Great Uncle Ford gives you." He moves around them and bends down, picking it up for her. "He really can invent some crazy things." He extends the pen to her.

Pacifica breathes in deeply. Wow. So that was for real, huh? Just wow. A smile slowly stretches across her face. "Incredible." She snatches it up from Dipper. "That uncle of yours is crazy." She laughs.

Dipper raises a brow. "Um…thanks?" He makes a face. He sees nothing but admiration in her expression and tone so he can't really be offended even though he feels crazy isn't exactly a compliment in most cases. Oh well. Different is different.

"Hey Mabel," Pacifica holds out the pen and shoots. She draws a circle around what appears to be some sort of bug on the ground. "What's that?" She flashes her friend a wide grin and her eyes light up like fireworks.

Mabel hops forward. She bends down. "Oooh." She sticks her finger out and the creature crawls up on it. "It's a caterpillar!" She giggles. "And a…cloudless sulfur." She frowns. "I…think."

Pacifica lets out a single syllable laugh. "You know what it is? Like exactly?" Her body tingles from the excitement. "That's amazing! Well, um," She searches the area. "How about that?" She draws a circle around another object.

Mabel rushes over to it. "Sir Wellington!" She squeals in delight. "A Great Basin Spadefoot frog I caught and named before." She strokes the top of it head before it leaps away from her.

Dipper shakes his head. "There's no way that was the same frog." Still, he smiles at her excitement. That's one thing he has always envied of his twin – her ability to find the purest delight in the most absurd and simple things.

Pacifica whirls around. "Your turn then." She grins almost devilishly.

Dipper narrows his eyes and his lips tighten into a thin line. "No. I don't play guess who."

Mabel snorts. "It's not guess who." She stands. "You just gotta know your stuff."

Pacifica looks away for a split second. She shoots a circle around something else and quickly brings her gaze back around to Dipper. "That!" She points.

Dipper deadpans. "It's a rock."

"Metamorphic!" Mabel chimes in.

Pacifica chooses another target. "Come on, Dipper." She laughs. "What is it?"

Dipper rolls his eyes. "A leaf." This really is the dumbest thing ever. And they are only doing it to make fun of him. Mabel at least definitely knows it is one thing he has not studied. He looks into the supernatural – she catalogues the normal.

"Maple leaf!" Mabel is just as quick as the first time. "Come on bro bro. You can do better than that." She giggles.

Dipper frowns. Then again, maybe his sister really does think he is just that smart. And yeah, if he really tried maybe he could riddle it out, but he's in no mood. He agreed to go on a walk, not play fifty questions.

"Now this one." Pacifica clenches her hands in anticipation.

Dipper sighs. Oh well, at least they're having fun. It's hard not to smile because of that. "Butterfly."

Mabel runs after the creature to get a closer look. It's hard to tell with it trying to evade her, but within a minute she spits out the answer. "Wood Nymph!" She nods firmly. "Yep! That's what it is." She spins around to face them. "Let's go deeper for more." She wriggles in place.

"One more, ok?" She draws a half circle, as much as she can from this angle. "This!"

Dipper shakes his head. "Tree."

Mabel bounces in place. "Pine tree!" She hears the words that leave her mouth and freezes.

Dipper's pupils dilate and panic contorts his face. " _Don't call me that!_ " He shrills.

Mabel jumps from the sharpness of his voice. Shock and confusion plaster across her face. Her heart beats double time as she scrambles to understand the severity of his reaction. Is this really…all because of Bill?

Pacifica stares with wide eyes. What the heck? What even just happened? This is ridiculous. That was so heavily out of proportion to the situation that it's insane. What is going on with Dipper? Her brows knit together and she frowns deeply. She has to find out.

Dipper hyperventilates. His body trembles and he wraps his arms around himself to try and keep it from being too noticeable. _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm **fine**._ Maybe if he says it enough it will be true.

"D-Dipper…?" Mabel reaches out for him.

" _Don't touch me._ " He says with no less intensity. He smacks her hand away. "D-Don't…" His voice cracks. "Don't."

Mabel jerks her hand back as if she had touched fire. Her hand trembles and her expression crumbles. "Dipper." There are tears in her voice.

Pacifica bites her lip. He's keeping his cool for the most part, as much as a person on the verge of a mental break can. But the cracks are evident and it won't be long before the last semblance of control he has shatters. She needs to help him, to reach him like he reached her. But first…her eyes catch on Mabel. That's certainly step one. But how… "Mabel," She says with urgency. "I need you to go back to the shack."

Mabel blinks at her. "W-What?" Angry confusion stirs in her voice and blossoms in her eyes. What is Pacifica trying to pull? No way is she just leaving Dipper like this. It isn't happening. They are twins – together through thick and thin. She'll see him through this. _Somehow._

Pacifica hesitates for a fraction of a second. Of course she wouldn't want to just leave like this. Still, there must be a way. "It's important." She insists. She lowers her voice as she adds. "For Dipper. Go back and find something that might make him feel better."

Mabel's resolve falters. "But…" Her eyes drift to her brother. As far as she knows the journal is the only thing that does that. And he has that clutched so tightly to his chest his knuckles are white.

Dipper averts his eyes. He pointedly refuses to look at her.

"Mabel," Pacifica whispers. She looks hard at her friend. " _Please_."

Mabel drags her gaze from Dipper to meet Pacifica's eyes. She picks at her finger nails. "A-Alright…" She passes a glance at Dipper as she turns away, the pain shining clearly in her eyes. She wants so badly to help him, she really does. She's just afraid she can't, not with anything.

Pacifica waits until Mabel is well out of sight and then she turns to face Dipper. "Alright." She crosses her arms. "She's gone now."

Dipper looks coldly at her. "So what?" He mumbles. Slowly but surely his breathing becomes less erratic. This is good. Maybe he'll be ok after all.

"So I know you didn't want her to see you like this." Pacifica shoots him a knowing look. "Now she's not here though. And you can do and say what you want to. What you _need_ to."

Dipper runs his hands over his arms. Her acuity burns him up. Still, he can't. He refuses. "Just because she isn't her doesn't mean I'll say a word to you."

Pacifica sighs in aggravation. "Dang it Dipper! Why can't you just admit it? You're suffering. You have nightmares every night, you carry around a stupid book as a security blanket, and you just about had a panic attack because someone said pine-"

" _Stop!_ " Dipper's hearth skips a beat and his throat constricts. "Don't say it." His breaths comes out shaky and faster.

Pacifica's brows kit together and her lips turn up in a painful smile. "Dipper, let me help you." She approaches cautiously, as if he is a cornered wild animal. In a way she supposes he is. "I can help you."

Dipper shakes his head fervently back and forth. "N-No. No. You can't. If you do I-I can't-"

"You can't what?" Pacifica keeps her voice soft despite her ever mounting intrigue.

"S-Stop…" He whimpers. "Don't make me. You can't make me." With each word spoken his voice grows wilder. "I control me. Not you. Me, me, me." He grips his head.

Pacifica freezes for a minute. She can only watch in wonder as he curls in on himself. She has experienced such a thing, sure, but she has never seen it for herself. It's…something else. "Dipper," There is an urgency to her tone. "I can't make you do anything you don't want to do." She flashes back to her life under the thumb of her parents and shudders. This isn't about her though. "Anything I want is just that – a want." She tentatively reaches out and curls her fingers around his wrists. She does not apply pressure though. She allows him an escape.

Dipper flinches, but he does not wrench himself from her hands.

Pacifica takes this as a sign to go on. She tightens her hold and pulls his hands down from his head until she can see his full face. "Seeing you like this, it hurts." She is very aware of how her voice trembles and forces herself to force to from completely cracking.

Dipper finds enough lucidity to mutter a single word. "Why?"

"Why?" She puffs out a laugh. "You gave me the strength to overcome my parents' stranglehold. You are the reason I even thought to come here in the first place after they kicked me out. You gave me someone to confide in. And I want you to be able to confide in me too."

Dipper's lip trembles and tears well in his eyes. "But if I do…you could be in danger." Bitterness rises to take residence with the panic and pain. "A-And you won't believe me."

Pacifica looks dubiously at him. _Danger?_ Her mind wants desperately to have this question answered. But that's not what's important now. "You'd be surprised what I believe." She has memories, the faintest traces of magical creatures. Every time she hears the twins speak a name from that book it becomes a little clearer. Gravity Falls is no normal town. This she is sure of.

Dipper's resolve wavers. He can't lie, he has been sorely missing a person to lean on. Bottling up all these secrets, it's painful in more ways than one. And as far as the body debacle weeks ago, he didn't want Mabel to know how much it rattled him, _scarred_ him. "Promise?" His voice cracks. "Promise you won't think it's stupid." As long as he doesn't say Bill's name it'll be alright.

"Of course." Pacifica releases her hold on his wrists. "I know what it's like to be alone."

"I…I was…possessed." His trembling turns to shaking. "Thrown out of my own body. By a _monster_." He grits his teeth and clenches his fists. "He could do whatever he wanted with me and-and everyone I cared about." He brushes a hand across his eyes, but it is useless. The tears rise up and roll down his cheeks. "And there was _nothing_ I could do." Sobs leap forth and muddy up his speech. "Nothing." He covers his face with his hands.

Pacifica is in awe of such a crazy event. It's absolutely incredible, but like everything else about them. Even as her thoughts whir, she never takes her eyes off him. "It's alright." She whispers.

"It's _not_!" He shoves his hands down in order to yell it. "I-It's my-my fault. All my fault. I made the deal. I let him trick me." He draws his arms around himself. "He got _inside_ me. In my head. And now-now…he's never gone. I can feel it. A part of him. It-It's still in there." He shudders.

Wow. This is so much worse than what she could have ever imagined. She has to be careful about this. "Dipper, you're you." She moves forward, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't there for what happened, but I know you are the same now as every other time I met you. You have control, even if whatever it is is still in there. It isn't strong enough to take over."

"But what if? _What if?_ " Dipper looks with terror filled eyes deep into Pacifica's eyes.

"Live for today, not tomorrow." She heard it from her parents once when she was younger. It may very well be the only good thing they taught her, even if they meant it differently. She runs a thumb across his cheek and wipes away the tears, even if only for a brief moment. "You'll be happier for it."

Dipper stares for a long moment, in disbelief of how understanding she is being. The emotions it invokes in him are overwhelming. And in the next instant he launches himself at her and throws her arms around her. He buries his face in crook of her neck. "Thank you." He balls her sweater up in his fists. "Thank you so much." He goes limp against her.

Pacifica starts at his action – one of deep vulnerability and unwavering trust. She could do virtually anything to him like this. Luckily she wants nothing more than to help. She wraps her arms around him and pats his back. "You'll be alright." She whispers. "Trust me. Trust family."

Dipper nods imperceptibly. "I'll try."

Mabel stands and stares from afar. Pain creases her face as she watches her brother fall apart. She saw it – the important part anyway. Where he all but admitted he couldn't confide in her, his own sister. It makes her feel weak and completely useless. They're twins. They are supposed to be connected. To understand each other and their pain. Yet she hadn't. She had missed just how much pain Dipper was enduring. Just like he had not been willing to reveal his darkest parts to her. Her shoulders slump and she bows her head. Fear sprouts anew in her heart. She suspected it before, but now she sees without a doubt that they are drifting apart. The rift has begun.

 **I'm not sure if I'm clever for the way I led up to someone saying 'Pine Tree' or just desperate. lol I enjoyed it at least. Finally this brings Dipper's arc more or less to a close. He obviously isn't cured cause that's not how being traumatized works, but the plot prolly won't focus on it much now. I know that should make some people happy. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
